


Our Choices Matter.

by LunaticLuna



Series: The Game Quirk AU [2]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: ;), Bakugo and midoriya are friends, Endgame Tododeku, F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Really bad at Tagging, Slight Shinso and Midoriya, This gets really gay, Who Knows?, but they're just friends, honestly fuck consistancy, i told ya'll endgame was tododeku, might make them fuck in a spinoff series, no beta we die like men, part of a series, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: This is the second book to a Series called 'The Gamer AU'. Please read the first Book 'Life isn't a Game' to understand this one.





	1. Recap B1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quirk: [The Gamer]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286520) by [pinchess07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07). 



> Hello everyone! Even though I haven't Finished the majority of the story yet, I feel the need to get it out, because comments are more inspiring to write than I anticipated. (It even got me out of bed in the morning to write sometimes). This first chapter is only a catch-up if you haven't read the first book in a while, so you can skip to the second Chapter (which is the first Chapter really) :D
> 
> This is going to be part of a series, and each book is like the season. S1/S2/S3 - B1/B2/B3, etc. I plan to update as far as the Anime, so end of S3, and with Season 4 if or when it comes out. Because that means most people will have a generic understanding on what's going on. If I followed the manga, I'd be leaving a few people going ???. 
> 
> (There may/may not be some inconsistencies since when I was writing this, I was on Word, and my writing style loves to change at random, but I'm trying to keep it to a minimum)
> 
> AGAIN! THIS WORK WAS INSPIRED BY 'Quirk: [The Gamer]' BY pinchess07'. They discontinued their work, but it's still a fan-freaking-tastic read.

**[Last Book:]**

**_ Wake up _ **

Izuku, woke up to a noise that sounded like the microwave going off, but in his room rather than the kitchen. He opened his eyes to see what looked to be a light blue background with black text in front of him.

**[Congratulations Izuku Midoriya! Your Quirk has been activated on 07/15/XX, your 4th Birthday! Happy Birthday, Izuku!]**

He looked at the text in front of him, and practically vibrated with energy. This was actually happening! His Quirk actually manifested! This was the best day ever!

**[Izuku Midoriya.]**  
[Quirk: The Gamer]

**_ 10 Years Later _ **

“So, Rest. I want to see your Stats to not be so worryingly low.” He said, before stretching.

“I will, Young Midoriya. And thank you so much. Once I, as you say, have my ‘stats’ to your liking, I would like to help you train. As I am becoming a Teacher at UA for a year, I feel as though I should have an obligation to help you in any way I can.”

**[Toshinori Yagi ‘All Might’ is offering to Mentor you.]** **  
** Will you accept?  
**[Yes/No]**

He tapped yes before smiling.

“Thank you, Yagi-san. Or uh, Yagi-sensei.” He bowed with a smile

**_ An Entrance Exam _ **

He started crying. He had passed. He had actually passed! And even gotten the Bonus Objective! He was apologising to Uraraka, but all that came out was gargles. He could barely speak when he cried. He ignored the notifications of him levelling up, and most likely getting new abilities and well as level points. He just sobbed his heart out in happiness.

**_ [Quirk Apprehension Test] _ **

He looked up and started trying to get his quirk back in order. He noticed that he couldn’t hear anything, and it was all muted mumbling. Even with the subtitles which he turned off.

[ **Some of the System is not booting properly. Would you like to restart?** ]  
By not allowing a Restart, you are subjecting yourself to unusable Active and Passive Skills.

Would you like to re-start?  
**[Yes/No]**

Without hesitance, he tapped [ **Yes** ] and passed out.

**_ [Hero Training] _ **

“I know you don’t like confrontations, so I’ll do something.” Kaachan said, and Izuku smiled.

“No violence. Though you can shout if needbe.” And the look of ‘You’re kidding’ crossed the boys face.

“No violence? Have you met me?” That made the pair of them chuckle. “But fine. No blasting, no punch, and I’m assuming no threatening?” A nod. “Ugh, you don’t make this easy for me, do you?” and Izuku smiled.

“Of course. I’m your childhood friend. I have the right to make it hard for you.” Adding a wink, it took Kacchan a moment to process the innuendo.

“DEKU!”

**_ [Teamwork Makes the Dream Work] _ **

[Shouto Todoroki has joined your Team!]

Todoroki looked around confused.

“Is this... Your quirk?” He asked, and Izuku shrugged.

“I don’t see anything, and if it looks almost like a hologram, with bars up here with your name, and the same with me Above you” He motioned to where it was to him “then yes.” And Todoroki relaxed a bit.

“Is this what you live with every day?” He asked, and Izuku nodded grinning.

“Yup. I can turn the Majority of the Hud off, but not all of it. You may want to mess with the settings though, just in case.” He explained as he got Kaminari, Kacchan and Kirishima to join as well.

[Denki Kaminari has joined your Team!]

[Katsuki Bakugo has joined your Team!]

[Ejiro Kirishima has joined your Team!]

**_ [USJ] _ **

Midoriya woke up to the infirmary. Again. He sighed, getting up, before noticing something next to him. He looked at thestriing red hair, and noticed it was Todoroki. He smiled, petting the boys hair.

“He was waiting for you the entire time to wake up. I patched him up, but he dozed off.” Recovery girl spoke lightly. “And I’d like to not see you here Twice a week, please.” She said, smiling. He smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I’m self-sacrificing for friends. And... The people I care about.” He said looking down at the boy.

“He cares about you, you know.” She said. “Care for your health, so you’re not making him worry.” She advised and he nodded.

“I’ll try. I don’t like people worrying about me.”


	2. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declarations are declared and adoption happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now THIS is the first Proper chapter :D
> 
> Honestly, for the first few Chapters you're going to think that the TodoDeku ship is dying, but it's not, I promise. :D
> 
> Edit: I'm also going to do once a Week until I get my life sorted.

Everyone had a few days off after the Attack at USJ. Kacchan had finally relented and started training with him. All Might said that it was good practice to train with fellow students rather than just him, and that it was a good time to try and sort out any security with the school. They were working as a Team, and while Kacchan didn’t like not being the Leader, let alone taking orders from Deku, his grumbling was kept to a minimum, since he knew that he had to get stronger, and if watching his levels go up was giving him the motivation to do so, then who was he to complain?

 **Katsuki Bakugo:**  
Quirk: Explosion  
Level: 17  
Exp: 15030/17,000  
Health Points (HP): 550/550  
Stamina Points (SP): 550/550  
Strength (STR): 20  
Agility (AGI): 18  
Endurance (END): 14  
Charisma (CHA): 5  
Intelligence (INT): 14  
Wisdom (WIS): 9  
Luck (LUK): 7

Izuku had winced when he heard the CHA and WIS Stats. 5 and 9? Ouch. He sighed.

“Well, to get your CHA up, you need to be ableto talk to people, without you know... yelling, screaming, cussing, giving them back nicknames. However you can’t just level up WIS. It’s.. uhh... hard to explain, I guess. Think of Iida-kun and Yaoyorosu-san, and Todoroki-kun. They’re all smart, I’m sure their INT is higher than mine. But their WIS Stats is lacking, because of growing up in a closed-off sort of family.” He explained. “To be honest, I'm not surprised with Charisma. That was seen coming a mile away. You’re Luck is... Normal, for your level, I’d say. Strength and Agility is pretty high, and that’s good. But Training at the Gym can only give you so much Strength and Endurance.” He said. Kacchan, who was quiet through Izuku’s analysis.

“So? What the fuck do I do then?” He asked and Izuku smiled.

“Knowing you, Strength, Agility and Endurance is the way for you, so it’s not the hardest thing in the world. But try studying sometimes, you may find that it helps.

“Hah?! What do you know Shitty Deku!”

Yeah, Training Kacchan never went the way Izuku wanted it to go.

When they went back to school, instantly something huge was dropped on their heads.

“The school is setting up a Sports Festival, in a flashy way of to show off their Quirks for professional heroes looking for sidekicks. You all better start preparing.” Aizawa has said, a week before the Sports Festival. So, he decided to help.

“Okay, if I can only bring 3 others, since I’m defiantly training with Kacchan, I have to choose between friends and Levels.” He looked around at the levels his class was showing. Even though it was only 2-3 weeks, everyone has gone up quite a few levels. Although some were worryingly low, such as Kaminari and Uraraka.

“Midoriya.” A voice behind alerted him to the presence. Normally he would have a [ **Warning** ] Alert on but he turned it off all but the [ **Warning** **DANGER** ] alert. He smiled at Todoroki.

“Todoroki-kun! What’s up?” He asked, and Todroki looked a bit... Apprehensive. But before Izuku could say anything, Todoroki seemed to strengthen his resolve.

“I’m going to beat you in the Sports festival.” He declared and Izuku grinned, but it wasn’t an innocent smile. No no, it was an impish grin.

“Are you now? Then, I’m assuming that you’re level 25 at least, maximising the use out of your Quirk, as well as having some under-handed tricks to catch me off guard? Then, I look forward to a fun match-up.” He said, sweetly at the end, but it was the sweet tone that made people uncomfortable. He could see Todoroki practically pale. Almost as if he assumed that Izuku didn’t think about how he could lose. Cute.

Izuku wasn’t an idiot. He knows that going against an opponent similar to you in Level and Skill would be his downfall if he was too cocky. He had set his mindset to ‘Everyone can and Will kill me’, which caused him to grind much more harder.

“Deku-kun. Are you assuming that you’re going to win?” Uraraka, who started using ‘Deku’ in a fond way to somewhat spite kacchan, asked. He shook his head.

“No. Who knows what types of people we’re going up against? There could be a level 40 student with a Quirk that’s overpowered.” He said, and someone, he thinks it was Kaminari, spoke up.

“You mean like yours?” and Izuku laughed.

“I don’t know if you remember what happened with Aizawa.” He said, and everyone sort of stopped.

“That only happens with nullifying Quirks though.” Ashido had pointed out.

“Ah, but what if someone has a Mind control Quirk, or a Quirk similar to a Nullification. That and I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I have my limits too. I have a Max SP of 1720, and any decently effective Skills are usually 50-100 SP. Using them, along with anything along the lines of using [ **Cure** **Status** ] or something that takes a lot of SP, it goes down pretty quickly. That [ **Wall** **Phase** ] I did with Iida? 1000 SP. Not exactly the best Idea of the century, but it worked. Though I was going through apples none stop.” He explained. “And if the sports festival lasts all day with barely any breaks, I’m fucking screwed by the end.” He added.

“You do realise, Midoriya-san, that you don’t have to tell us any of this.” Tokoyami said, his monotone voice showing his ‘little-care’ attitude.

“I know. But I want to. I already have an unfair advantage. I’ve been grinding since I was a kid, while you guys probably started around middle school. I was always aware of my level, my stats. You guys weren’t. Heck because of what happened at USJ, Kacchan finally started to Spar and Train with me, after Years of pestering him.” He motioned to Kacchan who looked at him with a hint of annoyance. “So while I have the advantage, I don’t mind giving out information. If it means that anyone who fights me will actually try to beat me, then sure.” He said, shrugging.

“You’re purposely putting yourself at a disadvantage? Why?” Iida sounded confused. Izuku sighed, sitting on his desk.

“If you guys go up against me, knowing you’re going to lose. Would you try your hardest?” He asked, the room was silent so he continued on. “No. You wouldn’t. You would half-ass it, sure, but not to your full extent.” He explained. “Putting me at a disadvantage will give everyone else motivation to fight better. I’m not going to handicap myself. That’s silly. But if you all have an advantage over me, even if it’s a small Detail, you can make something work.” He explained with a shrug.

“Besides, With the knowledge I’ve given already, I’m sure Todoroki-kun, Yaoyorozu-san and Iida-kun can think of something with their High INTs.” He added. They were the smartest of the group.

“Deku-kun... You really are a good guy.” Uraraka said, almost in tears.

“Uraraka-san! Don’t cry! Jesus, there’s nothing to cry over!” He said, flailing slightly. The room started to lose the tension it had, and everyone tried to ignore Izuku’s self-sacrificing nature.

After that, however, he noticed that Todoroki started to get more and more distant. He would almost try to avoid Izuku. And... that actually hurt. He has only known the boy for a while, but already he was attached. He supposes he does have a bad habit of doing that. When he mentioned it to Kacchan, the boy just wrapped his arm around Izukus shoulders in an attempt to console him. Kacchan spent more time with him to make up for it.

But other than that, he was trying to help out everyone else. He refused to let there be any animosity between anyone. He would train with people using his Quirk to help them learn their stats, their levels, and general ‘Move sets’ and most called them. They would Train with Izuku, especially sparring since Izuku can take a lot of their attacks. But sometimes, they were just in the classroom during Free Study to raise their INT. Izuku’s [ **Teamwork** ] had levelled up quite quickly now, almost level 3.

It got to the point where Izuku ended up preventing fights. Well, him and Uraraka anyway. They came up with the Idea as a joke, but it started to become a thing. They would walk up to whoever was arguing, and do or say something weird. Izuku’s favourite was doing a weird cough.

“Ugh, just shut it Kaminari!”

“No! You shut up!”

“Hem.” Two Pairs of eyes looked at him owlishly. “Hem hem.” He ‘coughed’ before walking back to his seat.

It would be seconds to a minute, before the entire class started chuckling like mad. That was, until they had a visitor.

“Oh, so it looks like no one is taking this seriously then.” A bland-almost monotone voice drawled out. Izuku looked at who was talking, and a purple haired, pale skinned boy stood at the door. Oh he was cute.

 **[Hitoshi Shinzo. Quirk: Brainwashing. Lv.14 Age 15]  
** Hitoshi Shinzo is a Stoic and Straightforward person. Despite the fact that he has a reserved attitude, he can spark a conversation with almost anyone, which gives him an opportunity to use his Quirk. He’s resentful of those who have useful quirks because how everyone fears his Quirk.

He looked to Kacchan, who caught his eye and sighed.

“God damn it Deku. Really?” He asked. Izuku made an offended face, and gestured wildly.

“How can I not?” He asked, waving his hands. Kacchan sighed, smacking his head against his table.

“No, Deku. Just no.” He said, and Izuku got up.

“I am making friends, and you cannot stop me.” He said, and the [ **Determined** ] Status showed up. [ **Annoyed** ] being the next status to show up on Kacchan. “Hello Hitoshi Shinso. I’m Izuku Midoriya!” He said, smiling sweetly. The boy in front of him was taken back. [ **Charmed** ] and [ **Confused** ] appearing.

“Uh, how-“ Izuku cut him off grinning.

“My Quirk. I have the skills called [ **Observe** ] and [ **Psychic Seer** ], which gives me the name, Quirk, Level and Age of someone, as well a general description.” He said, and continued before Shinso could get a word in edgewise. “Also, I’m declaring you my friend. You don’t’ get to refute, it’s done, it’s a thing. Get used to it.” He said, and you can hear a constant thudding. He looked over to Kacchan, who was muttering to himself and smacking his head against his desk, Kirishima next to him just looking amused.

“Kacchan, muttering to myself is my job.” He chastised, hands on his hips. Kaminari, got up and bounded over to Shinso.

“Well, seeing how you’re part of the class, come in. We’re trying to study, but we’re having laughs as well.” He said, dragging the purple haired boy in, too stunned to say anything. Izuku pulled up a seat.

“He can study with me, Iida-kun, Uraraka-san and Tsuyu-chan.” He said. Tsuyu then kicked the chair away, before picking Uraraka up and sitting the girl in her lap. “We can study like this. No need to take someone else’s seat away.” She said, and Uraraka giggled.

“I agree. Sit down, Shinso-kun!” She said cheerfully, and Kaminari pouted.

“But I wanted to get to know him.” And Izuku smiled blindingly.

“Then add a table and join us.” And just like that, Shinso was in-between the pair of girls, and Izuku, while the majority of the class ended up adding their desks to the ‘table’ to get to know the boy. The only ones to not join were Todoroki who was reading by himself, Koda who wasn’t there, Sato, Ojiro and Hagakure, who were having their own mini-study group, And Tokoyami and Shouji who were testing each other in a pair. Shinso looked horribly lost.

“Why? And if you know my quirk, again, why?” He asked, and Izuku shrugged.

“You were lonely, and everyone here doesn’t care for your Quirk. I mean, take Kaminiari for example. We’re pretty close, right Kaminari?” He asked. The boy in question, who was sat next to Jiro and Ashido charging their phones, looked up and shot a grin and a thumbs-up.

“Of-fucking-course.” Izuku smiled

“His Quirk is my weakness. Electricity. If he discharges, I’m screwed. But fuck me if I’m going to not be his friend.” Izuku said definitively, High fiving the blond haired kid in question. Shinso looked at Izuku and shook his head.

“ _1+1 equals what_?” He asked and every chucked at the silly question, but that was because of their ignorance to his Quirk. Izuku grinned before reply with no hesitance. 

“A Window silly-“ He stopped and realised what had happened. Everyone was silent.

“If I’m correct, he’ll need high Wisdom stats to combat this... Trial.” Tokoyami’s voice spoke and that broke him into a smile. “Oh? If my memory serves me right, his Wisdom stat is... 23?” HE asked. “24” Shoji supplied. “Ah, maybe he'llneed another wisdom stat to be more immune to Shinso-kuns Quirk. Obviously it’s to do something with the mind.” Tokoyami, ever the observant, observed. A tap on his head was enough to break the control. He looked up to Kacchan who was looking at him was almost disappointment.

“You’re an idiot.” Was all he said, and Izuku grinned.

“Uh, duh? I’m fearless after all. I’m literally Immune to [ **Fear** ]” Izuku looked up and grinned. And that was how Shinso met and unwillingly joined the group of 1-A. It was always against his will. If they saw him, they would greet him. Izuku went out of his way to drag Shinso, who was always eating alone, to join his rag-tag group. In any Free Study classes they had together, and even sometimes when it was just Shinso who had a free study period, Izuku would drag him into the class.

“Okay everyone, I have a few announcements-“Aizawa-sensei stops when he sees everyone at the present moment. Everyone looks up, quietly. Aizawa gestures to the purple haired child. “Isn’t he from the general department?” He asked and Izuku nodded.

“Yeah, but he’s friends with us now, so we’re studying with him.” He explained.

“If it’s too much of a hassle for me to be here I can leave-“ Aizawa cuts him off.

“No, you’re fine. From what I know it’s still free period for both us and GenEd.” Aizawa shrugged it off, and sunk to the floor to nap. Shinso looked as if he was at a lost.

“I expected conceited people, or people who aren’t taking anything seriously, and honestly, this is everything I expected, but not at the same time.” He said and everyone laughed.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it. Though Izuku surprised me. I didn’t expect him to just... You know... Add you to the group. Izuku is unpredictable at the best and worst of times.” Uraraka explained, and Kacchan snorted.

“Unpredictable” He repeated. “Yeah, that’s a word.” He nodded.

 “He’s an idiot” Kirishima joined in. “But a lovable one.”

“Guuuyyyys. Can you not? Jeez, it’s like I’m bringing a Boyfriend over to meet my embarrassing family.” Izuku said, and noticed how quiet it got.

“Deku-kun... Are you... You know... Gay?” Uraraka asked, and before he could say anything Iida stood up.

“Midoriya-kun! It is okay, no matter the gender you prefer. This is a perfectly safe environment.” He said, waving his arms quickly in an Iida fashion. Deku shrugged.

“I don’t... Really know? I mean, I’ve never really felt anything other than ‘Oh they’re cute.’” He said. “I mean, Kirishima-kun is adorable, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are handsome, Iida has a charm with his glasses, Uraraka-Sans eyes are beautiful, I like the purple eyes and hair on Shinso-kun. Yaoyorozu is beautiful, no one can deny that. Tsuyu-chan has her own charm; And Kaminari is adorable in the idiotic way.” He said. “That’s mainly boys, sure, but I’ve always felt weird trying to compliment girls. Like, what am I supposed to say? I like your hair?” He said, a lopsided smile and shrugging.

“That would probably make you questioning. Since you don’t know what you like.” Tsuyu pointed out and he nodded.

He noticed that most of the boys were embarrassed with the [ **Flustered** ] status.

“Jesus, you boys need to learn how to not fluster after someone complements you. Like seriously.” He said, before noticing a notification.

 **[Passive Skill – Complement Lv.1]  
** When you complement someone, you gain+10 RS with them, as well as inflicting [ **Charm** ] with a possibility of [ **Flustered** ]

Huh. Apparently that’s a passive skill now.

“Did you get a new Skill, Midoriya-chan?” Tsuyu asked, and he smiled.

“Yep! A Passive one. [ **Compliment** ]. It gives me 10 relationship points with someone, as well as inflicting [ **Charm** ] and a possibility of [ **Flustered** ]. Apparently.” He said, before turning to Tokoyami. “Tokoyami-kun, you’re really strong!” He said, [ **Charm** ] popping up next to his name.

“Ah-ugh. Why do you torment me with the Status effects. I do not like feeling.” He said sulkily, making everyone laugh.

“Sorry Tokoyami-kun. You’re the most resistant to the charm status effects.” He said and Tokoyami shook his head. Shinso looked around confused.

“I’m sorry, what?” And everyone chuckled.

“My Quirk is called The Gamer. It lets me live life as a game, and I get Passive and Active skills because of it. It’s really long and complicated to explain, because there are lots of parts to it.” He explained and Shinso had a dark look to him.

“So you have a really useful quirk that’ll be useful to being a hero.” He said. Izuku nodded.

“But it can also be used for Evil.” He said, and that made Shinso freeze.

“Think about it. If I grind excessively, all of my skills, Passive and Active, I would be a force to be reckoned with.” He said. “Good or Evil. Heroism or Villainy.” He said. “But it’s that the same with your Quirk?” He asked. He saw the confusion in the corner of his eye.

“Your Quirk is essentially Mind control. You can talk to a Villain, and make them turn themselves in. With your Quirk, you could go under cover and they wouldn’t judge you on why you turned to Villainy, since Brainwashing isn’t exactly seen as the most heroic thing in the universe. And then, one by one, send them to jail, or heck find out their HQ and send in the heros.” He said, before looking Shinso in the eyes. “If anything, I’m jealous of you. You have a simple quirk. You know the Limits, the boundaries. I learn something new every few days because I level up. There’s usually something new to learn. And it’s great but... Sometimes there are days where I couldn’t care less about the new Skill I got. Or levelling up. I just want to chill out, you know? Be a normal kid” He said, and he didn’t notice the fact that everyone was staring at him.

“But, those days are rare though. And they usually happen when I’m in my head for too long and I haven’t socialised enough.” He said, grinning.  “Besides, I’m a hero now. Well, Hero in training, so I don’t have time for brooding!” He said cheerfully, continuing with his work.

He didn’t notice the tension. He didn’t notice the worried glances. If he did, he never said anything.


	3. Tounament Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tournament was going to be one long-ass Chapter, but it was a bit *too* long. So you get two chapters at once with a surprise. :D

Then came the Day of the Sports Festival. They couldn’t wear their costumes, which made sense in all honestly. Though some were unhappy. Uraraka didn’t voice her opinion, but he could that she was a bit annoyed since it would keep her Nausea to a minimum.

“Uraraka-san.” He said tapping her shoulder. “If you end up needing it, I can give you a [ **Clear** **Status** ] if I have the SP.” He said and she smiled.

“Thanks Deku-kun. But doesn’t it take a lot of SP?” she asked and he shrugged.

“The more I use it the more it goes down. 300 sp aren’t going to kill me. In fact, I don’t think I can actually die seeing how I just go unconscious at low health.” He said and she smiled.

“Well, only if it’s dire, then I’ll allow it. But you need to ask first, okay?” She said, and he nodded.

“Got it! I won’t let you down!” He said, and she giggled.

“I know you won’t, Deku-kun.” She grinned and then continued after lowering her voice. “Deku-kun... You should say something to Todoroki-kun. He’s been down ever since he declared against you. Everyone was a bit put off, and I think it’s because of how harshly you did it.” She explained. Wait, he was harsh?

“H-Harsh? How harsh?” He asked and she smiled, but it wasn’t cheerful at all.

“I don’t think he bodes well with sarcasm, and the fact that you were going out of your way to help everyone. I did a bit of... Background research, and found out that... His father isn’t exactly the best guy. There’s been a lot of controversy, and well... Use your WIS stats to figure it out.” She said, and he sighed nodding.

“I’ll... say something. Don’t worry.” He said, before going into his own head to think. What could she mean? Controversy? Okay, he needed to analyse Body language, how he reacts to social situations, and people in general.

 **[Analyse]  
** What could Shouto Todoroki’s body language and reactions say about his family life?  
**[Analyse complete:]**  
Todoroki’s body language and reactions imply that there is something bad in his background. His favourite hero is All Might, rather than his Father, Endevour. This alone should show that something is off in his background. A possible family dispute or worse. The fact that he has trouble socialising shows that he hasn’t had much of a social life, possibly a possessive/overly protective family member refusing him to leave the house, and hence to have a lack of friends and social interactions. This would either be put in place by the Mother or the Father, but seeing as his mother was put into a metal hospital due to a mental breakdown years ago, then his father would mostly be the cause of not letting him out. Another note to mention is the fact that he refuses to use his Fire side, possibly to spite his father’s fire.

He started at the analysis screen for a few moments before turning around and smacking his head against the lockers.

“I’m.” Hit “A fucking.” Hit “Moron.” Hit. Uraraka stopped him.

“Glad that you finally noticed. Took you long enough.” She said, with a gentle smile. “Now, go say something before we leave, or I’m going to kick your ass down to hell.” She threatened. And while it may seem silly to anyone, Izuku knows Uraraka will attempt to do so. He nodded, and walked over to Todoroki.

“Todoroki-kun.” He said, gaining the attention of the Bi-haired boy. The man in question turned to him with a look of indifference, but the [ **Curious** ] status was not lost in Izuku. “I think I understand why you challenged me.” He stated, getting an actual look of surprise before it was masked again. “I want you to go all out against me.” He said. “You declared to win against me, so this is me accepting your declaration. Let’s do our Best.” He said, his Left arm shooting out for a hand shake. It was obvious that Todoroki was confused but accepted the Handshake none the less.

“Okay.” And like that everything was beginning.

Of course, in typical Kacchan fashion, he declared that he’ll win. And if it wasn’t him, it’ll be ‘The stupid kid with the Green hair’ and pointed to him. Izuku was red, because that put a spotlight on him.

“Alright everyone! The first Tournament of the day is.... An obstacle Race!” Midnight, one of the teachers that taught them, actually, said. She explained the general layout on how to win and it was simple. A quick observation, however, made him notice that she had left out what would happen if they won or lost. Meaning that there wasn’t much of a punishment if you lost.

 **[You have been given a Quest!]** **  
** Quest requirements: Complete the Obstacle Race  
**Rewards:**  
+10,000 EXP

 **Bonus**  
Bonus requirements: Get first place!  
**Bonus Reward:**  
+15000 EXP  
+Interest of Pro Heroes for Internships

 **[Do you accept the Request?]** **  
**[Yes/No]****

Of course he tapped yes. That Bonus though. He was going to just hang back, but now... But now he was going to try.

When it started, Todoroki had frozen everything. A good strategy. He double jumped the majority of the way, only taking up 10 SP each Jump. That was fine; he had [Hex] if necessary.  He got past the 0 pointer since Todoroki had frozen them, and mostly avoided everything. Unless he could take it down in one hit, he wasn’t chancing it. While Todoroki was gliding through like a discount Elsa, Izuku kept up with him while keeping a general eye on his stamina.

 **Midoriya Izuku:**  
Quirk: The Gamer  
Level: 31  
Exp: 9050/30,000  
Health Points (HP): 1720/1830  
Stamina Points (SP): 1450/1830  
Strength (STR): 26  
Agility (AGI): 25  
Endurance (END): 22  
Charisma (CHA): 18  
Intelligence (INT): 27  
Wisdom (WIS): 24  
Luck (LUK): 17

He’s doing pretty good he’d say.

“Can you like, be normal and run?” He asked, well shouted as he jumped next to Todoroki. You would think that Tsuyu would be with him, but she was probably staying with Uraraka.

“You’re one to talk” Was all he got in response.

“Yeah, but Double jumping is faster. And you’re making it like 10x harder for everyone else. You could at least melt it.” He said in the time they were talking, Kacchan had caught up with them.

“Damn half-n-half bastard!” Was all he could hear as both Todoroki and Kacchan moved past him. Then there came the minefield. Todoroki and Kacchan stopped to move past, while Izuku turned around and walked back, before turning around and sprinting. He jumped just before the first mine, and Utilizing [ **Double** **jump** ] while Midair. It was a triple jump that he kept as a secret weapon. Jump, and then use [ **Double** **Jump** ].

He got past most of the mines, jumping as soon as he landed on one. He was carried by the blast of pink smoke, that he had to roll when he landed, lest his legs fuck up. Then, he sprinted for it, being a good few meters in front of the other two as they were almost done with the field. He could hear the shout of ‘DEKU!’ from Kacchan behind him and didn’t look back.

He got first place. That felt... Weird. He never usually got first place, preferring to stay back and just kinda chill in the crowd. Then again with how determined everyone it, it’s kind of infectious. Kacchan and Todoroki kun for 2nd and 3rd place. He noticed that he had Completed the quest, getting EXP and thus levelling up, and getting a new Skill but he didn’t have the time to check them because Kacchan smacked him round the back of the head.

“What the Hell was that you stupid nerd!?” He had asked. “Jumping on a Mine?! You don’t know that it wasn’t going to kill you! Are you stupid?!” He shouted and Izuku used [ **Intimidation** ] that actually worked. Briefly as it was. It gave him chance to speak.

“Kacchan, what school is going to go out of their way to use actual Mines? One normal mine goes off, then the rest of them will go off. Or at least the ones next to them. And what are they going to do if a student gets really hurt?” He asked “An actual Mine oculd kill a child. A fake one like that is just going to blast you in the air and possibly cause a bit of fall damage that isn’t going to result in broken legs.” Kacchan looked to actually contemplate that.

“It was still a stupid move. You had me worried for a second.” He said, before hugging him tightly. Izuku hugged back

“Sorry, sorry. I won’t worry you like that again.” He said, rubbing Kacchans back.

“You better damn Deku, I don’t’ like having to worry about your stupid ass.” He said, and Izuku laughed. Kacchan pulled back when others started to come through. “Now don’t you lose the next Round, got that?” He said and Izuku nodded.

“Yes sir!” with a mock salute. Kacchan just shook his head and walked away while he decided to find his friends. He looked around and saw a familiar brunette, with a familiar face.

“Uraraka-san!” He called, and then noticed the girl beside her. “Tsuyu-chan! Iida-kun!” he smiled. “You three did really good.” He praised. “From what I can tell you did a lot better than others anyway.” He chuckled.

“What about you Midoriya-chan? You got first place.” Tusyu had pointed out.

“Well I’ve been levelling up my [ **Double Jump** ], and I can’t exactly [ **Double Jump** ] to School.” He said chucking slightly. “You could have been neck and neck with Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I, though Tsuyu-chan. And you, Iida-kun.” He said.

“I was staying with Uraraka because she was really green. She was using her Quirk quite a lot. He was about to use [ **Cure Status** ] which earned him a glare from the lady in question.

“Deku-kun. You try, and I will not hesitate to put you into the ground.” She threatened him, and he nodded.

“Right, unless you ask or you agree. I got it.”He said, holding his hands up and relaxing when she smiled. Shit she was terrifying, and he didn’t feel fear. Maybe women just had the effect of being absolutely terrifying, regardless of status effect Immunities?

“Personally, I didn’t want to harm anyone from using my Quirk and there were a lot of people in front of me, and the Ice was difficult to move on.” Iida had explained.

“I told Todoroki-kun that. I said that he should run like a normal person, he said that I couldn’t say much, which is true, and so I told him he could at least make it somewhat easier for everyone by melting the Ice.” He said and then President Mic called for announcements. He got lost in the crowd and was generally at the front. Who knew where Iida, Tsuyu and Uraraka were.

President Mic shouted the results, and he got 1 million points. The shit? And the points counted to getting to the third part of the tournaments? Double shit. That and it was a Calvary Battle so he had to team up with 3 other students.

Were they _trying_ to kill him? Because he was pretty sure that everyone was glaring at him. He didn’t need to look at everyone to see the [ **Agitated** ] status’ on them.

He knew that Kacchan, wouldn’t work with him since the one with the most points have to be on top. And Kacchan wasn’t that kind of guy. Todoroki would just ignore him. He doubted Iida would join him since Iida wanted to prove himself, which was understandable. Tsuyu and Uraraka maybe, but he didn’t want to seem needy.

“Deku-kun!” He turned to Uraraka who seemed to have lost Tsuyu. “Do you wanna team up? It’s always best to Team up with friends!” She smiled.

“Are-Are you sure? We’ll be targets for everyone-“He stopped when she raised her hand.

“Well we can play defense then! You have that defense barrier, and if worst comes to worst, I can make us float and you can double jump us or something.” She grinned. He snapped his fingers.

“I can put my new Level Point in the Magic Defence. Hold on...” He said, as he sorted his skills. Uraraka left his side for a second, but came back and he could feel that he was upset. Or disappointed. He got the new skill of [ **Push Back** ], though he waited to read what it was in favour of making sure his friend was okay.

“Uraraka-san? Are you okay?” He asked, and she sighed. Tsuyu-chan didn’t want to pair up with you, and Neither does Iida-kun.” She said, and he patted her shoulder.

“Well, I have a million points, so Tsuyu-chan is probably intimidated. And Iida-kun mentioned about wanting to stand out if I remember correctly..” He said, and she nodded.

“Right, we just need two more people!” She said, and he smiled, nodding. Then a voice Joined them.

"As I thought, this is great," A voice behind them says with a giggle. "Better than great even! You. You, stand out with 1million points, this is good! Team up with me, person in first place! I’m Mei Hatsume, from the support course!" the voice now had a face as he looked at her.

 **[Mei Hatsume. Quirk: Zoom. Lv.15 Age 15]**  
Mei, in the easiest way to put it, is a hyper and overly energetic woman. She doesn’t seem to know what ‘Personal Space’ is, and can get a bit too close. She is an inventor, and calls anything of hers her ‘Babies’ and can get defensive about them.

Huh, well. That explains why she’s getting closer to his face.

"I don't know you, but let me use your position! If I team up with you, then I'll inevitably become part of the team everyone's watching most, right? If that happens, I will inevitably be seen by the big companies. That means, in other words, that those companies will see my babies!" Hatsume-san babbles insistently, crowding Izuku's personal space without letting him speak. “And I think you guys will also benefit. The support course develops equipment that helps heroes deal with their quirks. I have a ton of babies, so I'm sure you'll be able to find one that you like!" Hatsume-san continues, opening up a trunk full of gadgets.

“Deku-kun, did you understand at all..?” Uraraka asked and Izuku looked at her equally confused and shook his head.

“You will see here that all of these babies can do a wide range of stuff. Including...” Izuku started to tune her out, wondering how to incorporate any of the Gadgets. Hatsume was easy to please though; he got to ‘friend’ level as soon as he started gushing over some of the Gadgets and how they were obviously inspired by other Heroes. Now, they just have to find one more person.

After consideration on who he knew in the class to be socially awkward, he finally decided on someone who would definitely benefit them. He walked up to them and tapped their shoulder.

“Tokoyami-kun! Do you want to join us?” He asked, inflicting charm by accident. The male sighed.

“If you can stop making my heart beat faster, sure.” He said, but he joined anyway. They had to explain to hatsume who was just confused.

“Woah, so your quirk allows you to play the game called life? Neato. Do you have an inventory or something?” She asked and he laughed.

“I wish I did, I wouldn’t have to physically carry food everywhere.” He said. “But I did get two new skills though. [ **Push back** ] from the Magical Defence category, since we’re playing defence mostly. But I don’t think I have the time to check the new one I got from Leveling up.”

“Alright, You check your skill, I’ll put my babies on you, and get you in position.” Hatsume suggested and he smiled grateful and nodded.

 **[NEW!][Active Skill – Push Back Lv.1]**  
-Gained from the Tech-Tree  
This skill can push back multiple enemies back at once. However, it takes time for this to re-charge, so it’s good to get out of sticky situations! 0/10 EXP. Takes 100 SP.

 **[NEW!][Active Skill – Helping Hand]**  
-Gained at Level 32  
You can give a bit of your HP to someone who you are not friends with. It can be a complete stranger, and you can give up to 100 HP.

Wow, that’s new! But actually super helpful. Well for hero stuff, not right now.

 **[You have been given a Quest!]** **  
** Quest requirements: Complete the Calvary Battle!  
**Rewards:**  
+10,000 EXP

 **Bonus**  
Bonus requirements: Get first place!  
**Bonus Reward:**  
+15000 EXP  
+Interest of Pro Heroes for Internships

 **[Do you accept the Request?]** **  
**[Yes/No]****

Oh, he didn’t expect that. He tapped yes as Uraraka started to get his attention.

“Okay, are you ready Deku-kun? And what Skill did you get?” Uraraka’s voice called out to him. He was already hiked up onto everyone.

“Ah! Yeah, I’m ready! [ **Helping Hand** ] isn't really useful right now, but it'll be great in the future. There is also the [ **Push Back** ] skill which has a 1 use, then I have to let it recharge. Which is interesting actually. It’s great to get out of situations if we’re surrounded.” He theorised, and before anyone could say anything else, President Mic was already announcing that it was ‘Show Time’ and instantly they were in the air. “Oh! I thought we were going to stay in the Barrier?” He asked, and Tokoyami responded.

“Uraraka-san and Hatsume-san both decided to use Hatsume-sans ‘babies’ for a while until we’re not air borne, then you can use the Defensive Magic stuff.” And he nodded.

“That’s a really good Idea! Nice Work, Uraraka-san! Hatsume-san!” He smiled, and that meant he didn’t Drain his SP as much.

“Well you need to conserve your SP right? Uraraka-chan and Tokoyami-kun both explained that it’s the source of your Moves, so that you need to conserve it. If there is anything I can make to help out with that, do let me know!” She said grinning and he grinned back.

“I gain SP by eating, so it you can make something that can fit lots of food without taking up too much space that would be cool.” HE said, and she hummed.

“That would be really fun to try out, not to mention ground breaking for rescue! GENUIS!” And then she started laughing. Oookay then. As soon as they stopped being airborne, Izuku put up The Defence Barrier.

“It’s Level 3 now, so it should be able to take multiple hits from lost of people while we wait for Hatume’s Babies to recharge Energy. We have a little while until anything happens, so Tokoyami-“He was cut off from Tokoyami’s shadow attempting to get headbands from anyone nearby. Already they accumulated people.

“Already on it. My INT and WIS are pretty high as well you know.” He said, and Izuku laughed and agreed. He promised to explain Attributes to Hatsume later.

Just as the Barrier had started to break, along with President Mic shouting ‘DOES MIDORIYA HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THIS BARRAGE OF ATTACK?!’ Izuku used [ **Push back** ]. Some Teams fell apart, not expecting the rush of air, which game them enough time to get into the air, propellers allowing them to move away. Present Mic was yelling about a new skill and how it was ‘unlimitied’ and at this point, it was just easier to just ignore him.

This stratagy worked the majority of the time, until it was the end, where it was only Tokoroki’s group and Kacchan’s Group going after them. The only two groups who didn’t almost fall over at the [push Back] no matter how strong it was. So they were mostly trying to out-run them, which was hard since Iida was on Todoroki’s team. Maybe this would be a good time to try and [Charm] them.

“Todoroki-Kun! Kacchan!” He shouted, getting the two’s attention. He sent them the biggest smile he could make. It caused Charm on everyone. “Come at us with everything you got alright!” He shouted, with the sweetest smile he could muster. Kacchan started shouting in how using [Charm] was unfair, while hitting Kirishima’s head. While Todoroki just kind of stared in silence. They took the chance to run. He started going through his list of skills that could help in this case. He has already used some SP by using [ **Hex** ], but he didn’t want to go overboard, just in case.

“Alright, I’m low on Health and SP. I can’t exactly use Hex anymore otherwise I may just become unconscious.” He said, and Hatsume looked up at him.

“How much SP does Barriers and that push back thing use?!” She asked, and he chuckled.

“Together? Around 300 SP, and that means 1200 SP since we’ve done it 4 times now and I have less HP than I’d like, just to have enough SP.” He explained. He ignored the complaints about the fact that he should rely on others.

“He tends to do that. The USJ attack? He went unconscious because he used to much HP and SP trying to protect us. Acting as though we can’t protect ourselves.” He chastised.

“They were Level 20! You’re level 19 now, but a week ago you were weren’t even level 17, which is really astounding, going up so many levels within a week. The only way I did it was because I completed a quest.” He said, and Tokoyami was blushing. The status [ **Flustered** ] appeared. While they were bickering, President Mic finally ended the Calvary Battle. Kacchan was pissed to high heaven about being third place. He couldn’t get close enough to Todoroki’s group.

Though he did notice that Shinso was 4th place. He smiled and waved at Shinso, who ignored him.

 **[Quest complete!** ]  
You passed the Round!  
**[Rewards:]** **  
** +10000 EXP

 **[Bonus Objective Complete!]**  
You got first place!  
**[Bonus Reward:]**  
+15000 EXP  
+Interest of Pro Heroes for Internships

They were given a break before the last part, so Izuku went straight to get food and medical supplies. ‘Medical’ meaning healthy food that gave him both SP and HP. So while he had the food from the Lunch Rush Hero, who caught on to what he was trying to explain, ‘Healthy food, that would be seen as giving lots of Health and something to revitalize Stamina?’ he was just going to walk around. Lunch Rush Ended up giving him Protein Bars. 30 of them. 30 Protein Bars, that gave 100 SP and HP. That was that was 3000 SP and HP, he didn’t need that much, but he took them anyway. He knew what he was eating a lot more now.

They were nice as well. He had tried protein Bars before, and they just tasted really bland so he didn’t bother. But he could eat these. While he was eating, he heard something. It sounded like a bird, so he went to investigate. When he turned the corner, a Bird with what looked to be a broken Wing, or at least unusable, and possibly a bad claw as well, being cornered by a tabby cat.

“OI! Cat! Leave the Poor Bird alone! Find your breakfast somewhere else!” He said, and the cat looked at him, and he felt the feeling of [ **Annoyance** ] before the cat ran off. He bent down to the Bird who backed away from him.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you I’m going to help, okay?” He said, using [ **A Helping Hand** ]. Instantly, the Wing and Foot of the Bird were much better and the Bird looked confused before looking at him. The Bird let him pet them, even hopping onto his hand. Then he got the notification.

 **[Beast Talker]**  
This bird Trusts you. Would you like to make it your Familiar? You will understand how the Bird is feeling, and Vice versa, and can give you aerial support.  
**[Yes/No]**

He looked to the bird, and the bird looked back at him. As long as it didn’t mind... He tapped yes, and instantly felt comfort and support. The bird must have felt it too since the bird started chirping happily. Together, they ate the protein bars, giving some of them to the Bird. He needed to find out the gender of the bird for a name. He also had to find out what species it was.


	4. Break ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Ya'll wanted this soooooo:
> 
> Here are the stats for everyone in class 1A +Shinso. 
> 
> Because I'm nice and ILY all. :D

[Profile Class 1-A]

(Before Tournament)  
-Keep in mind that HP and SP are a pain to deal with so I didn't do them-

 **Midoriya Izuku:**  
Quirk: The Gamer  
Level: 31  
Exp: 9050/30,000  
Health Points (HP): 1830/1830  
Stamina Points (SP): 1830/1830  
Strength (STR): 26  
Agility (AGI): 25  
Endurance (END): 22  
Charisma (CHA): 18  
Intelligence (INT): 27  
Wisdom (WIS): 24  
Luck (LUK): 17

 **Katsuki Bakugo:**  
Quirk: Explosion  
Level: 19  
Exp: 18890/19,000  
Health Points (HP): 650/650  
Stamina Points (SP): 650/650  
Strength (STR): 22  
Agility (AGI): 19  
Endurance (END): 16  
Charisma (CHA): 5  
Intelligence (INT): 20  
Wisdom (WIS): 9  
Luck (LUK): 9

 **Ochacho Uraraka:**  
Quirk: Zero Gravity  
Level: 19  
Exp: 15890/19000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 17  
Agility (AGI): 26  
Endurance (END): 28  
Charisma (CHA): 19  
Intelligence (INT): 15  
Wisdom (WIS): 16  
Luck (LUK): 10

 **Tenya Iida:**  
Quirk: Engines  
Level: 19  
Exp: 17590/19000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 22  
Agility (AGI): 20  
Endurance (END): 28  
Charisma (CHA):15  
Intelligence (INT): 30  
Wisdom (WIS): 9  
Luck (LUK): 10

 **Shouto Todoroki:**  
Quirk: Half Hot-Half Cold  
Level: 25  
Exp: 14060/25000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 26  
Agility (AGI): 19  
Endurance (END): 19  
Charisma (CHA): 10  
Intelligence (INT):33  
Wisdom (WIS):9  
Luck (LUK): 11

 **Hitoshi Shinso:**  
Quirk: Brainwash  
Level: 14  
Exp: 13505/14000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 14  
Agility (AGI): 13  
Endurance (END):14  
Charisma (CHA): 28  
Intelligence (INT): 26  
Wisdom (WIS): 23  
Luck (LUK): 15

 **Momo Yaoyorozu:**  
Quirk: Creation  
Level: 21  
Exp: 15020/21000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 19  
Agility (AGI): 20  
Endurance (END): 25  
Charisma (CHA): 25  
Intelligence (INT): 39  
Wisdom (WIS): 7  
Luck (LUK): 13

 **Tsuyu Asui:**  
Quirk: Frog  
Level: 18  
Exp: 17505/18000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 26  
Agility (AGI): 35  
Endurance (END):  
Charisma (CHA):  
Intelligence (INT):  
Wisdom (WIS):  
Luck (LUK):

 **Denki Kaminiari** **:**  
Quirk: Electricity  
Level: 18  
Exp: 16790/18000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 16  
Agility (AGI): 14  
Endurance (END): 16  
Charisma (CHA): 16  
Intelligence (INT): 15  
Wisdom (WIS): 13  
Luck (LUK): 12

 **Ejiro Kirishima** **:**  
Quirk: Hardening  
Level:19  
Exp:13075/19000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 20  
Agility (AGI): 10  
Endurance (END): 20  
Charisma (CHA): 18  
Intelligence (INT): 16  
Wisdom (WIS): 18  
Luck (LUK): 10

 **Mina Ashido** **:**  
Quirk: Acid  
Level: 18  
Exp: 17005/18000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 17  
Agility (AGI): 15  
Endurance (END): 15  
Charisma (CHA): 17  
Intelligence (INT): 14  
Wisdom (WIS): 16  
Luck (LUK): 11

 **Koji Koda** **:**  
Quirk: Anivoice  
Level: 19  
Exp: 12505/19000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 16  
Agility (AGI): 13  
Endurance (END): 12  
Charisma (CHA): 20  
Intelligence (INT): 16  
Wisdom (WIS): 17  
Luck (LUK): 12

 **Mezo Shouji** **:**  
Quirk: Dupli-Arms  
Level: 19  
Exp: 18090/19000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 29  
Agility (AGI): 25  
Endurance (END): 24  
Charisma (CHA): 15  
Intelligence (INT): 18  
Wisdom (WIS): 18  
Luck (LUK): 13

 **Kyoka Jiro** **:**  
Quirk: Earphone Jack  
Level: 19  
Exp: 17005/19000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 17  
Agility (AGI): 16  
Endurance (END): 16  
Charisma (CHA): 18  
Intelligence (INT): 17  
Wisdom (WIS): 19  
Luck (LUK): 11

 **Hanta Sero** **:**  
Quirk: Tape  
Level: 18  
Exp: 15060/18000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 19  
Agility (AGI): 18  
Endurance (END): 16  
Charisma (CHA): 16  
Intelligence (INT): 14  
Wisdom (WIS): 15  
Luck (LUK): 10

 **Rikido Sato** **:**  
Quirk: Sugar Rush  
Level: 20  
Exp: 01590/20000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 30  
Agility (AGI): 17  
Endurance (END): 25  
Charisma (CHA): 18  
Intelligence (INT): 19  
Wisdom (WIS): 18  
Luck (LUK): 13

 **Fumikage Tokoyami** **:**  
Quirk: Dark Shadow  
Level: 19  
Exp: 17550/19000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 18  
Agility (AGI): 16  
Endurance (END): 14  
Charisma (CHA): 13  
Intelligence (INT): 25  
Wisdom (WIS): 20  
Luck (LUK): 14

 **Yuga Aoyama** **:**  
Quirk: Navel Lazer  
Level: 18  
Exp: 15670/18000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 15  
Agility (AGI): 14  
Endurance (END): 20  
Charisma (CHA): 15  
Intelligence (INT): 16  
Wisdom (WIS): 15  
Luck (LUK): 12

 **Masahiro Ojiro** **:**  
Quirk: Tail  
Level:18  
Exp:16895/18000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 21  
Agility (AGI): 19  
Endurance (END): 20  
Charisma (CHA): 17  
Intelligence (INT): 16  
Wisdom (WIS): 16  
Luck (LUK): 13

 **Toru Hagakure** **:**  
Quirk: Invisibility  
Level: 17  
Exp:13970/17000  
Health Points (HP):  
Stamina Points (SP):  
Strength (STR): 14  
Agility (AGI): 14  
Endurance (END): 14  
Charisma (CHA): 16  
Intelligence (INT): 19  
Wisdom (WIS): 18  
Luck (LUK): 13


	5. Tounament Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part for you lovely folks :D

By the time the third round started he was full health and Stamina, with a new bird companion. He found out that he was the one of the first to fight. Oh _fun_. It was a good thing he had food now. He walked out, and noticed who he was going against. He remembered the Quirk the other boy had, and wondered how he was going to stay silent. The bird, who he was going to call Noir for now, simply because of its shiny black colour, crowed softly in his ear. Noir didn’t seem to mind the name it was given, so that was a plus. He petted the bird gently as A Quest came up.

 **[You have been given a Quest!]** **  
** Quest requirements: Win against Hitoshi Shinso and advance to the next round  
**Rewards:**  
+10,000 EXP  
+Interest of Pro Heroes for Internships

 **[Do you accept the Request?]** **  
**[Yes/No]****

Shinso decided to make Noir a conversation topic, like any good conversationalist would.

“So, a pet bird now. Tell me, is this part of your Quirk as well? What is it, a familiar?” He asked, and Izuku, after tapping the accept button, being the idiot he was, replied.

“Yes actually. It’s name is Noir-“ He stopped and realised his mistake. Noir seemed to as well, and started pecking at him, snapping him out of the [ **Brainwashed** ] status. Wait... That works? He looked at Noir and petted the bird again. “You are a genius Noir!” He cooed and the Bird puffed its chest out proudly.

“Wait... what?” Shinso asked, and Izuku laughed.

“I just figured out how to get around your Quirk thanks to Noir, here. He’s so smart!” He said grinning. Shinso’s look darkened, and in an instant Noir was threatened by flying into the air and Cawing at him. “I don’t think Noir is happy with you...? Noir, come back down here!” He called. The bird did, landing on his head, making Izuku laugh again, accidentally using [ **Innocent** **Smile** ] and causing [ **Charm** ] on... Pretty much everyone.

“Anyway, we should probably end this, lest this gets boring.” Izuku smiled. Shinso Tsked and tried to make conversations starters.

“I guess we should. What’s the Species? Do you know?” He asked casually, and Izuku laughed shaking his head.

“Nah, I just met Noir during the break.” He said walking forward, there was a foggy feeling in his head, but he focused on the bird on his head. “I saved and healed Noir after a tabby cat attacked it. It ended up becoming my familiar; I don’t know the gender yet.” He explained, and he could feel Shinso’s Quirk trying to take effect. But some pecking from Noir and he snapped out of it. He swore he could hear Tokoyami saying something along the lines of ‘having a high enough Wisdom stat to deal with Shinso’. He’d have to correct him later. He was closer to Shinso now, and he managed to dodge the punch the Shinso try to deliver. Instead, Izuku ducked down, causing Noir to crow and fly up, and picked him Shinso up and heaved him over his shoulder, much to the embarrassment of Shinso.

“What-Hey! What are you doing, Put me down!” and Izuku did. Behind the line of boundaries at least. He grinned as Shinso fell to the ground. “Don’t fucking do that asshole! Jesus, have some respect, I’d like to have some dignity thank you.” He said, and Izuku sat in front of him, ignoring the [ **You completed the Quest** ] and [ **You levelled up!** ] in his face.

“Sorry, pushing you seemed mean, and I didn’t want to hurt you. I don’t know how high your Endurance is, let alone punching you. You’re level 15, and I’m level 31. I’m twice the strength of you.” He explained. He stuck his hand out. “Still friends?” He asked, and the man in front of him gave him a look that said ‘You’re shitting me?’ but smiled and shook his hands.

“You make it hard not to be friends. You and the entirety of 1-A.” Shinso sounded annoyed, but the smile and [ **Fond** ] status said otherwise. [ **Fond** ]? He tapped it, much to the confusion of Shinso who looked up at where he tapped, unable to see anything.

 **[Fond]**  
When someone has affection to someone else. This can be platonic, or romantic.

“Awh, you’re fond of me? That’s so sweet!” He gushed, and [ **Flustered** ] was the next status to show up.

“W-What? Where did you get _that_ Idea?” He asked, his cheeks getting more redder by the second. He just giggled.

“Status effect.” He said, and Shinso sighed.

“Right your Quirk.” He said before getting up. “Come on, let’s get out of here before the Teachers start to gripe at us.” He offered his hand for Izuku who took it and didn’t let go.

“Yeah! Let’s go! Come on Noir!” He said, running off, and dragging a blushing Shinso along.

He said goodbye to Shinso, who refused to sit with 1-A because he felt too awkward about it. Even though it was an obvious lie, he left it. He was checking the relationships and he noticed that he had hit ‘Close friends’ with Shinso. Really? Holy hell. He was stunned while walking to where his class was, he barely acknowledged Uraraka or Kaminari, too lost in his own head.

Close friends... that meant that he could get into a romantic relationship with Shinso if he really wanted to unlock anything remotely romantic. Heck, there was even a [ **Fond** ] status, which was either Romantic or Platonic. That and Shinso was lying about it being awkward being with 1-A, which is a total lie since he was fine with everyone beforehand. Maybe he was reading too much into this, but it was too many coincidences all at once.

It was either that Shinso actually liked him romantically, or Izuku was looking too far thinking about this and coming to the most absured conclusion. For all he knew, he could have gotten off the wrong foot with someone else in the class, and felt awkward enough he didn’t want to risk it. That and Shinso could just see him how Kacchan see’s him, like a younger brother. Wait, was Shinso older or younger? He’ll ask later. Was he even ready for anything romantic? He doesn’t want to hurt anyone by turning them down. Fuck what the hell should he do?

He was snapped out of his thought when Kaminari poked his cheek.

“Earth to Izuku ‘Deku’ Midoriya. You okay in there?” He asked, and Izuku looked at him owlishly.

“Uh, yeah, I’m good. Just... trying to figure stuff out.” He said, and Kaminari inched closer.

“Liiiiiike?” He asked, and Izuku sighed and pushed the electric-boy away.

“Nothing that concerns you. I don’t think so anyway.” He said and sighed. “Would there be anyone that Shinso would be weary of? Like in 1-A?” He asked, and Kaminari gave him a black look before shouting to everyone else.

“Yo! Does anyone dislike Shinso? Or... Cause him to be weary of?” He asked and most shrugged or shook their head. Kacchan gave him a glare and Todoroki ignored him. The boy was ignoring everyone. Speaking of which, it was his turn next, going up against Sero if he was correct. He had learned everyone’s names at this point. Most of them. He was bad at putting a Face or Name to a voice, but a name and a face were easy. His quirk told him-

“Dekkuu. Can you like, be present for a few minutes to cheer your own classmates on?” Kaminari asked, and Izuku blinked and laughed.

“Sorry, my mind is a mess. I keep trying to over analyse everything, and I don’t think it’s exactly the best thing for my brain.” He laughed.

“Well then!” Kaminari exclaimed. “Cheer on Sero and Todoroki with me!” He said, enthusiastically and Izuku laughed, before agreeing. Kaminari got a few others like Uraraka, Kirishima and Ashido to join in shouting ‘SERO’ and ‘TODOROKI’ IT kept his mind off of anything romantic like. Todoroki won, which meant, once he looked to the board for the first time that meant he was going to match up against him. Ouch. Okay, that wasn’t going to be fun, since Todoroki had a thing against him. Checking the relationships, they were acquaintances, but in brackets it said ‘forced’ as though Todoroki was pulling away intentionally.

That makes a bit more sense. He looked at Todoroki and noticed the boys status effects for the first time in a while.

[ **Lonely** ][ **Tired** ][ **Tense** ]

He looked at the status effects and wanted to clear them. But he new it would be rude, and that it was something that Todoroki himself had to sort out. He wanted to help.

[ **Analyse** ]  
Is there any way to help Todoroki with his problems?  
[ **Analyse Complete** ]  
There are multiple ways, however the way you were going about it before to become friends with him was doing wonders before the Tournament. Thus, if you show him that you’re someone he can trust, and someone who isn’t afraid to cheer him on, then you may get somewhere. Waiting for him to come to you might not work since due to his background analysis from before, he may not know that he can go to help for advice. He might also be somewhat prideful, similar to Katsuki.

That was true, but that was the thing. Kacchan would ask him about something in private. He was prideful, but even Kacchan knows when to throw in the towel and ask for help.

 _But I suppose that Todoroki never had a close friend to confide in_ a part of him whispers. He was determined to help.

After watching Todoroki beat Sero, encasing the poor boy in ice, and watching other fights such as Kaminari’s fight (He was lucky that Kaminari was out otherwise he wouldn’t stand a chance if they fought). He attempted to cheer Uraraka up about her fight against Kacchan, but she wouldn’t let him give her any advice, so he left early to mentally prepare for his next fight. Then he met Endevour.

 **[Enji Todoroki. Quirk: Hell Fire. Lv.55 Age 45]  
** Enji Todoroki or otherwise known as ‘Endeavour’ is the No.2 hero.  He is a prideful man who dislikes All Might for being the No.1 Hero. There were rumours about why his Wife was put in a mental hospital, but nothing has come to light yet.

Well that wasn’t suspicious. Hasn’t his Quirk told him this twice now? He really didn’t like this guy. The guy gave off a too confident-attitude and it kind of Irked him. Kacchan’s confident Attitude was more of a front than anything, since Kacchan knows that there are others stronger than him. But Endevour? Ugh, he didn’t want to deal with him. He started to walk past the man intending to ignore him, but the man stop him.

“You.” And he sighs. So much for ignoring him.

“My name is Izuku Midoriya. If you’re going to refer to me, please use my name.” He said, and he thanked who knows what for that snide remark. Even he had to admit it was good. But, like any Grade-A Asshole, Endevour ignored him.

“You’re Quirk is flexible, and very defensive, but that’s not everything to your Quirk is it? You’re holding back, arn’t you? That’s something that all Might would do to people at a lower skill Level than him.” He analysed condescendingly. And Izuku raised an eyebrow. He got to that conclusion from the fact that I’m holding back?

“Well, I am level 31, almost 32. Everyone is practically 10 levels below me and I don’t want to kill anyone. I can’t use Melee Fist lest someone dies.” He explained and Endeavour, like Izuku expected, ignored him again.

"It is my Shouto's duty to surpass All Might. His match with you will be a very instructive test bed," Endeavor says looking down at him. "Please don't disgrace yourself in it. That was all I wanted to say.” And he started to walk away, and Izuku glared, but [ **Intimidation** ] won’t work on this man.

"I am not All Might," Izuku growls out.

"That's obvious," Endeavour says, as if it’s the most obvous pint Izuku could make. But Izuku adds something before leaving, and he was reminded of a video he watched, about how Girls were ‘Mind Ninjas’ and how he was acting just like that. Just more... Manly... He supposed.

"If it’s that obvious then you should have realised, right? That Todoroki-kun isn't you either,"

And with that, he walked away, talking into the match. He was trying grin at how fucking snarky he came off as. And how pissed off Endeavour probably was. Now he was more determined than ever to help Todoroki.

As he was walking out, he could President Mic calling out his name and his Quirk. Well, if the Villains at home were watching, they knew a fuck ton more about him. That... probably happened for the first round, but he didn’t notice.

“Noir, go to Kaminari or Uraraka. I don’t want you getting hurt.” He said, the Bird taking one look athim, before effectionatly biting his ear in a ‘Good luck’ sort of away and flew over to Kacchan who glared up at the bird making his hair into a make-shift nest. That made him smile. Just before the match started, a quest popped up.

 **[You have been given a Quest!]** **  
** Quest requirements: Win against Shouto Todoroki and advance to the next round  
**Rewards:**  
+10,000 EXP  
+Interest of Pro Heroes for Internships

 **Bonus**  
Bonus requirements: Make him use his Fire side  
**Bonus Reward:**  
+5000 EXP  
+1500 RP with Shouto Todoroki

 **[Do you accept the Request?]** **  
**[Yes/No]****

Wow. Okay then, he was defiantly winning, because that would bump him up to level 33. And that Bonus... Well he was planning to anyway. He tapped yes.

As soon as the match starts, Ice is coming his way, and he just punches it with a [Melee Fist], sending Shatters of Ice everywhere, and making even Todoroki go backwards. Huh, that that’s how he could use the Punches. As long as he doesn’t connect them to anything, the Wind force should be enough to make people fly back. Huh! That’s neat! He never noticed because he was always punching something, never the air.

It was a pattern. A Pattern he was determined to get out of. Of Ice and Punching. Says something really. But Todoroki was obviously reaching his limit, panting and probably trying to push him out of the ring, or incapacitate him like he did with Sero, but it wasn’t working as well as he expected. A new status was added. [ **Cold** ] and with a countdown. Oh? Was... That because of his quirk? Perhaps an overuse of his ice? If he used his Fire, the ice wouldn’t affect him as much. Besides, a prolonged exposure to Ice and Cold could cause hypothermia! That wasn’t good for anyone!

 “Todoroki-kun! Your Ice is affecting you, isn’t it?” He asked, and the slight hesitance was an obvious sign that he was right. “You have a status effect of [ **Cold** ] with a Timer. You wouldn’t have this problem if you used your fire to warm yourself up, right?” He asked, and the Ice attacks grew harsher and harsher, the [ **Cold** ] Status increasing after every attack.

“You don’t know anything.” Was what he could hear in response.

“No, but I know enough. You don’t use your fire side. And for what? To spite your Father? I get it; you got daddy issues-“He said double Jumping to avoid some ice that was definitely aiming to spear him like a kebab. “But do you really got to cut your own power in half? Just to spite him?” He asked, and he could just about hear Todoroki saying ‘shut up’. He was getting somewhere, he just knew it.

“WE’RE ALL AIMING TO BE NUMBER ONE TODOROKI! WE’RE ALL FIGHTING! WE’RE ALL DOING OUR BEST! YOU NOT USING THE FULL EXTENT OF YOUR OWN POWER... WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?!” He shouted, and Todoroki looked at him stunned.

“USING JUST YOUR ICE ISN’T GOING TO PROVE ANYTHING.” He shouted. “IT’S NOT GOING TO GRANT YOU SATISFACTION. IT WON’T HELP YOU IN THE LONG RUN.” He continued, and stopped when Todoroki told him to shut up again.

“SHUT UP. WHAT DO YOU KNOW? Did the old man put you up to this?” He asked and in a flash he was in front of Todoroki and Punched him in the face, the force of him making Todoroki go back a few feet and fall onto his ass. 

“That was a simple punch because I got more agitated than I needed to be. But you could have easily stopped me if you just used your fire.” He said simply. Todoroki shot some Ice at him, and it was just an easy dodge.

“I won’t use his power...” He said, but it was clear that he was at breaking point.

“IT’S NOT HIS POWER YOU FUCKING MORON. IT’S YOURS! IT’S YOUR OWN POWER; IT’S YOUR OWN QUIRK. DON’T LET THAT EGO-MANIAC, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GOOD FATHER FIGURE HINDER YOU FROM BECOMING YOUR OWN FUCKING PERSON! NOW FIGHT ME PROPERLY AND SHOW THAT YOU CAN BECOME A NUMBER ONE HERO!” shouted, and Todoroki got up, and his left side was on fire.

“Even though you want to win... You help anyone... Even an enemy....” Todoroki said, eyes shining as if he was going to cry. He spoke as fire started to ignite on his left side. “I want to be a hero too!” He declared and Izuku grinned and noticed that he had said the right thing.

“Good! Now give me a Real Fight! Show me what you got Todoroki!” He shouted, as he used his barrier to defend himself against a wave of hot and cold. His Barrier broke almost instantly and he grinned. Todoroki wasn’t holding back, looks like he could do the same. Only fair. He shot [ **Stun Lock** ] when the Ice and Fire had settled down, and even though he was still, he was still determined, as his status showed, and Ice and Fire were nowhere near going out. So, he decided to Use [ **Mega Punch** ]. It was Dangerous to use against anyone under 4000, but seeing as though he didn’t have to punch anything, just the air, he should be fine. He was levelling it up against All Might, and it had gained enough levels to be significantly dangerous.

He closed his eyes, and hoped for the best as he punched the air.

It was quiet, and he didn’t hear anything. He opened his eyes, and noticed that Todoroki was passed out cold on the other side of the arena. As soon as President Mic announced him as the Winner, he was over there, giving Todoroki some of his heath, and using [ **Clear Status** ] to wake the boy up.

“What...?” He looked at Izuku who smiled warmly, ignoring the pop-ups telling him that he completed the Quest.

“I’m proud. You did really well.” He said, and Todoroki noticed where he was.

“I lost?” He asked sounding dejected. Izuku laughed, and shook his head.

“No. Well, yes, you lost the fight. But I think you won something else today, don’t you think?” He asked and Todoroki looked at him, blinked, and then smiled relaxing into Izuku’s arms. .

“Yeah, I suppose so...” He said, and Izuku laughed as Todoroki fell asleep again. He was probably tired from over using his Quirk.

He picked the sleeping boy up, refusing help from paramedics.

“He’s just tired from an over-use of his quirk, and I’m responsible for that.” Was all that he said to them. He left Todoroki once the boy was in bed and reassured that he would be called once he woke up. He ran back up only to see the last end of Uraraka’s fight with Bakugo, Noir was resting on Kaminari’s head and no one wanted to bother the bird. Bakugo didn’t hold back did he? But that last idea was amazing. He casted [ **Cure-Status** ] and [ **Heal a friend** ] to make sure that Uraraka was going to be okay. He ate a few of the protein bars to make sure that he didn’t die by the next fight. And it turns out that he had to fight Iida next. Well that sucks.  While the fights were going on, he was checking out his new skills.

 **[NEW!][Active Skill – Shield lv.1]**  
-Gained at Level 33  
Creates a small Shield that you can use to protect yourself. It stays on your left side. As it levels up, it will get larger and more resistant.

Well that was handy, but not usable for his next fight with Iida. He hoped his agility wasn’t shit compared to Iida. He put his level point in the Status Branch, gaining the Ability to cause Sleep. Well that was over-powered.

 **[Active Skill – Sleep Touch]  
** To have the status of [ **Sleep** ] take effect, you need to touch them in some way. This Skill uses 50 SP.

Okay, that was more effective then. It was going to be the easiest way to deal with... Well basically anyone. So handy. Being able to cause sleep will be amazing, especially if his Agility was high as well. He could even make Shinso get some obviously much needed sleep. Then a jab to his side brought him back from his mind. It was Kaminari, again, giving him an expectant look.

“Care to explain how you plan to take down Iida?” He asked, and he grinned.

“New skill and I can’t wait to try it out.” He grinned, to look of ‘I’m curious tell me’ on the blonds face was enough to make him laugh. “Let’s just say, that If Iida falls asleep right at the start, then yes, that is me.” He said, and then put a finger to his lips as he walked away to get ready for his next match. He ignored the ‘Midoriya you prick!’ and laughed when he heard an ‘Ow!’ and a soft crowing. Noir landed on his hand as he outstretched it.

“Be nice to everyone Noir. They’re friends.” He chuckled as he walked talking to Noir as he went. As he walked onto the Arena he was still talking gently to Noir.

“Do you want to stay? You don’t have to.” He said, and Noir flew up high, probably to stretch its wings and watch from above. He tapped ‘yes’ on the Quest that popped up, just before the match started, and then Iida went for him, and he was so relieved that his Agility was high enough for him to dodge. He wished he had a [ **Dodge** ] Skill, and he wondered if it was Passive or Active and what it relied on. Probably Agility, but who knows? Not him, that was for sure. It would be great to have it right about now.

Though Iida was too quick for him to even touch, this was going to be difficult. He had to move closer to the middle so he didn’t going flying if he took a hit of two. With Iida’s speed, he could do a lot of damage.

He baited Iida by staying still, and ducked down to grab the boy’s legs. He lost a lot of HP, and ended up with a [ **Burned** ] status, because he had received a fair amount of kicks and accidentally touched the boy’s engines. Luckily though, he used [ **Sleep Touch** ] just in time because Iida jumped back and started to grow tired.

After a few more lucky dodges, thanking the hell out of his Luck Stat, and Iida fell asleep, right after trying to punch Izuku and fell into his arms. Izuku went down with him, since he wasn’t expecting a dead weight Iida in his arms. Once he was declared the Winner, he woke Iida up, who blinked confused.

“What..?” And Izuku chuckled.

“I had to put you asleep, otherwise I wouldn’t have won unless I treated you as a bull, by goading you to the side, and that would just be mean. Sorry, Iida.” He apologised. Iida shook his head.

“No, you’re stronger than me. I have a ways to go.” He said, and Izuku chuckled. “You’re Level 19, you’re doing great for your age. Heck, it was only because I levelled up and used a Level Point that I won.” He explained and Iida chuckled.

“What about your SP? Will you be okay?” He asked and Izuku waves him off and helped the taller boy up.

“I have Protein Bars. 100 HP and SP. They’re amazing.” He said and Iida chuckled again.

“You should probably find a burn salve for your hand. That looks like it hurts.” Iida said, taking notice of his hands and Izuku smiled.

“I’ll be fine-Hey Iida!” Izuku tried to protest but Iida dragged him off to the recovery wing to get a burn salve. 10 minutes later, the [ **Burned** ] status effect gone and a bandaged hand, he was waiting for the Fight between Kacchan and Tokoyami to finish. It was pretty quick though, since Kacchan wouldn’t let up on Tokoyami’s dark shadow. He won, and soon it was just him and Kacchan.

“I bet your real cocky right about now, hah?!” Kacchan yelled at him as the match started. The Quest telling him to win, with a similar amount of EXP to Todoroki’s fight. Looks like he knows who’s important and who’s not, huh? The heavy sarcasm made him smile to himself.

“Kacchan, I’m not cocky. You can win against me if you use underhanded tricks. I am human, remember?” He asked, and Kacchan got even madder. He was in for a time. He activated [ **Shield** ], which gave him a bit of protection against Kacchan’s blasts.

“You act as though you’re not looking down on everyone, when you are, aren’t you!?” He shouted and was this what Kacchan was mad about? “You do it to everyone, at USJ, you did basically everything yourself! You act as though you’re the Main Character in some shitty game! Well news flash Asshole! This isn’t a Game!” Kacchan shouted, and Izuku figured out Kacchan’s anger.

“I know it’s not a game. I don’t treat anything as though it’s a game. Everyone is human, there are consequences to everything I do, and I can’t exactly restart and try again.” He said, dodging a punch. “I want to protect my friends, that was what I was doing at USJ. I didn’t want my friends to be hurt, and even though I couldn’t even do it properly, I did what I could. And because if that, a lot of them weren’t hurt.” He continued blocking and dodging. “But you know what? I am a Main character.” He said, and Kacchan stopped for a split second, allowing Izuku to throw a punch into the air, the wind making Kacchan go back.

“But isn’t everyone?!” He shouted. “Everyone is the main character of their own story! I’m the Main character to my own story, my own game, my own life. But I’m also the side character to someone else’s story; I’m an NPC to some complete stranger! I’m the fucking Villain in someone’s life story! And so are you!” He shouted, throwing another and another punch.

“You say that I look down on others, but what about you?! You act as though you’re better than everyone else, but you’re not! You’re as human as everyone else. You’re as human as I am. So don’t be a hypocrite, you self-righteous prick!” He ended, and with one final [ **Mega Punch** ] Kacchan was blown out of bounds. He watched as his SP was low, and he felt hungry as all hell. He completed the quest, gaining another level, and even a Skill. But he didn’t care. He made his way over to Kacchan, who managed to stay awake through all of that.

“I love you Kacchan. You’re my brother. But you need to start to think about how others feel, and learn to communicate without screaming out your feelings at them.” He held out his hand. “How else will you get... You know who, to like you?” He asked, and that made Kacchan blush bright red, before taking his hand.

“Fuck off shitty nerd.” He said, but smiled. “Thanks. I... Think I needed someone to beat that into me...” He said and Izuku laughed, causing Kacchan to laugh with him.

“No problem. And please, for the love of everything good and holy, if I actually start acting as though I’m better than everyone, do tell me. Only then I will allow you to kick my ass.” That made them both laugh more.

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that, Deku.” He said. They walked to the recovery room where everyone was already awake. Uraraka was healed, Todoroki was up, and Izuku stretched.

“I think I’m going to take a nap.” He said, before falling asleep on one of the beds, not waking up until the end of the day, where everything was finished and moved on passed.


	6. Hero Name Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, posing this up now because I'm going to be dying Friday. And This chapter hosts a lot of updates it seems. 
> 
> I'm going to be taking a break for a while. I'm a bit Swamped with Collage and a mini vacation my friend is dragging me away for (for Mental health and it's her B-Day). However, I have not lost my love for this. I'll probably stop at the end of season 2/Book 2, so I can focus on collage more. Sorry for anyone who is really enjoying this. 
> 
> For the people who actually enjoy my writing, I have 2 extra series which isn't as... Demanding as this one. They're One shot Drabbles and It's a sort of practice for me of 'Write something, don't delete it, post it' etc, which is the mind set I need for collage.

Everyone was given another day off, to rest after the tournament. Izuku thinks he deserved that rest, his throat hurt. He had shouted quite a bit that day. He had found out that Noir, was actually a female, after taking it to the Vets. He had spent a while trying to figure out if they can communicate in anyway. Turns out, Noir knows what he’s feeling, and it was just easier for him to ask and response. Turns out ‘Beast Speaker’ only gives you the Feelings, rather than establish any connection. It was nice though, to be connected to something.

He also had found out that something happened to Iida’s Family, mainly his brother, Tensei Iida. When he found out, he gave Iida multiple hugs, and made the boy promise he wouldn’t do something drastic. And if he did, Izuku had the right to beat his stupid ass into the ground. He would then give him to Uraraka, who would deal with him in ways that made both of them shiver. He offered to help his brother out.

“I was able to help another friend of mine. He was in [ **Chronic** **Pain** ], he was [ **Disabled** ], [ **Severely** **Injured** ] and especially [ **Tired** ]. He’s find and even back to full health after a few days of just rest. If anything, he’s doing better than ever.” He explained and Iida looked hesitant, and Izuku smiled understandingly. “Would you like to talk to your family about it?” He asked, and Iida nodded appreciatively. They had met at the hospital that day and he explained to the Iida family what he could do. He said that as long as everything was a status effect, he could heal him. It wouldn’t detriment his health and it should fully heal Tensei Iida, as his other friend was in a slightly worse condition. He could move and do work, but he was going to die. While Tensei Iida just couldn’t use his legs. Tensei just smiled appreciatively.

“If you cannot save my legs, that’s okay. I can still help out in other ways.” He said and that made Izuku smile.

“Well, Iida-san, it’s you’re lucky day. You have the status’ of [ **Disabled** ] [ **Injured** ] [ **Hopeful** ] and [ **Accepting** ]. There is a good and bad to this move, that’s called [ **Cure** **Status** ]. It wipes all of your status effects, both negative, and positive. But that’s fine, I think. You won’t lose those status forever, so don’t worry.” He explained, and Tensei had nodded.

“Please, if you won’t feel any backlash.” He said, and Izuku smiled.

“The only Backlash is a that it takes 300 SP. But with 2160 SP and HP, I should be okay.” He smiled.

“2160? When did you get so much? You were 1830 a few days ago.” Iida asked, and Izuku laughed slightly, choosing to answer his friend after healing the brother. He used [ **Cure** **Status** ] and the status cleared away like there was nothing there to begin with.

“There. And my Quirk turned the tournament into a sort of Quest Central.” He explained. “The Obstacle Race, the Calvary Battle and each Fight were a Quest. It sucks, but it worked I supposed.” He explained and Iida looked at him in shock.

”What... Level... Are you?” he asked and Izuku grinned.

“Level 34. With an Endurance of 22, it means that I get 110 points to my SP and HP. It’s a ratio of 5:1, if I’m correct...” He muttered. “I remember doing calculations a while ago, and found that the higher my Endurance was, the higher SP and SP I get. I noticed that the ratio of 1:5 was almost consistant. For example, when I was younger, I got 20 SP and HP, yet I was only 4 on my endurance. The ratio continued, generally anyway.” He said and Iida looked at him the [Confused] status active, with a sort of ‘What?’ and it made him laughs slightly.

So now, everyone is back in school, and everyone could understood why he wasn’t talking, or being as talkative as he would normally be. However Aizawa made it a little bit difficult.

“Alright everyone, we’re choosing your Hero Names.” He said, and everyone was talking. He wondered what he was going to go with. He was tempted to go with what he was sued to being called by... basically everyone. ‘Deku’. But... His logical side continued to disagree.

‘What the hell does Deku even mean?’ Neither Kacchan nor he could remember. Even their Parents didn’t know, or didn’t remember at least. Checking Kacchans baby Journal (Which was totally a diary) didn’t have anything. It was just went from ‘Izuchan did this’ to ‘Deku did this’ with no explanation. Hearing ‘Izuchan’ come out of Kacchan’s mouth just sounded weird as well.

So overall, while he was tempted to go for ‘Deku’ which is something to remember easily, he had another Idea. When it was his turn, since he was thinking the entire time, to show off his new hero name, he put both up, causing a bit of confusion.

“I’m not entirely sure on what I want. I want something Simple, and easy to remember. Both are that, and I’m not sure what would be best.” He explained. “I’m used to being called ‘Deku’, but the meaning behind the name is... Kind of forgotten. It’s just a childhood nickname. It would be like Kacchan using the nickname I gave him as his hero name.” He explained. “But the fact that it’s a small comfort goes against my logical side.” He explained, and everyone didn’t seem to know either. Eventually, Midnight, the Pro hero who was helping them, decided for him.

“If I have to be blunt ‘Deku’ sounds more like an insult. And since it’s a childhood nickname, it’s not uncommon to give mean nicknames and forget the fact that it’s meant to be a rude nickname.” She explained and he nodded, before crossing the words ‘Deku’ out.

“Alright then. I will go by the hero name ‘Player One’, as a reference to my Quirk called ‘The Gamer’. He explained. Then Tsuyu put her hand up.

“Then, Midoriya-chan, wouldn’t it just be easier to call you ‘The Gamer’? You’re really the only player unless you can somehow bring in other players permanently.” She asked and he hummed.

“That’s true, but there is still a lot I don’t know about my Quirk. For example, my Quirk could automatically add in my future significant other, and then, they could be known as ‘Player Two’. However, that’s just a theory; I don’t want to delve into the romantic area of my Quirk just yet. I’m sure it’ll explain later on, but I think I’m content for now.” He said and with that, he was going to be known as ‘The Gaming Hero: Player One.’

After their names were sorted, Kacchan being told to re-think his hero name as ‘King/Lord Explosion Murder’ was not allowed, they were being given the results of the people who were interested in then due to the tournament. As expected, Izuku’s name was one of the students who had a lot of interested parties. He had won the tournament, and granted while he had passed out afterwards and didn’t wake up until it was late-almost dark and missed the 3rd, 2nd and 1st showing, from what he knew he was still popular, if the ‘oh, you’re Izuku Midoriya, and Katsuki Bakugo!’ on the train multiple times didn’t show.

All Might after class managed to get his attention.  Apparently someone last minute had added themselves to the group of people interested in training Izuku. But that someone was enough to make All Might himself shake, as he tried to be brave to talk about him. ‘Gran Torino’ was a force to be reckoned with.

“Gran Torino was my homeroom teacher, only for a year. He was the one who helped me control and Learn One for all, he knew about it too. I wrote to him about you and he agreed to take you on for a week." He explained, and Izuku looked at him owlishly.

“Someone who trained and taught All Might? Wow... He must be strong...” He thought, and All might started talking to himself.

"...Is it really the right decision, sending Young Izuku to him? True, he accepted my request but it could just be because he couldn’t watch my inadequate teaching...?" His mentor mumbled and he wondered briefly why was everyone talking the mumbling/muttering job away from him? “In any case! Y-You should g-go and learn what you c-can from him..." Izuku accepts the piece of paper that All Might shakily offers, and Izuku couldn’t help but wonder.

Who was this man to make All Might so scared? It made his curiousness peek to unknown levels, yet it was also nerve-wracking. So when he knocked on the door to the house of ‘Gran Torino’ he wasn’t expecting an old man on the floor in a puddle of red liquid.

 **[Sorahiko. Quirk: Jet Lv.59 Age 55]**  
Sorahiko, also known as Gran Torino, is very intelligent man with an incredibly broad perception. However, he may sometimes acts like a senile old man to trick people, such as forgetting someone’s name repeatedly or calling them the wrong name just to mess with them.

This was the man who made All Might tremble? This gave him a new look on All Might, which was a second time. The first was when he saw ‘Toshinori Yagi’ in his deflated persona.  He looked at the man and his observations pointed out that he was still breathing, and he didn’t have any status’ that were linked with him being hurt so he assumed the best.

“Uhm... Do you need any help? To you know, clean up?” He asked, and the man looked up quickly.

“I’m alive!” He exclaimed and Izuku nodded.

“That was obvious as you didn’t have any signs that pointed to being terribly hurt or dead, and my quick is telling me that you sometimes try to trick people. I assumed, after seeing nothing stating that you were dead, that you were asleep or in pain, and knowing what you liked to do, that you were trying to trick me.” He explained and the older man got up nodding.

“You’re quick, and you came to a conclusion and didn’t panic. You’re much different from Toshinori.” He said and Izuku nodded.

“It’s to be expected. While I admire him, once getting to know him, I’ve noticed we’re very different. I prefer to analyse and assess the situation while All Might will charge right in. There is more similarity between Kacchan and All Might now that I think about it.” He rattles off, and the man looked at him before putting a hand up to stop him.

“Alright you don’t have to continue talking.” He said before getting into a fighting position. Izuku was lucking for his High-ass Agility, or he would have never dodged the first incoming attack. He narrowly missed the second one thanks to a [ **Warning** ] popping up in his vision. He didn’t fight back, more interested in dodging, but he was hit a few times. After a while, Gran Torino seemingly had enough and stopped.

“Alright, tell me about how your Quirk works then.” He said. Izuku, panting, sat down exhausted. He started to explain the basics, of what his quirk was and what he could do.

“Alright, but is there anything automatic? That happens automatically?” He was asked, and Izuku smiled a bit.

“Well, yeah. The Passive Skills are Automatic-“ He was stopped by the old man waving his hand.

“No, No No No! Can the Active Skills be automatic?” He asked and that stumped him.

“No. Active Skills have to be thought of to be used. Passive Skills are the ones that happen without me trying to.” He explained, and the man next to him sighed in what seemed like disappointment.

“Villains are going to notice, if you can’t use you’re ‘Active’ Skills automatically. They’ll notice and what if you can’t use any active moves to get out? You’re low on Health and Stamina. You’re surrounded. What do you do?” He asked and that actually had Izuku stumped.

“What you need to do is train you’re Active Skills into Passive Skills. Passive Skills are automatic, so you need to train you active skills to be the same. Think of cooking! When you cook the same thing constantly where you can do it while sleeping!” He said and Izuku jumped up exclaiming.

“Muscle Memory!” He shouted and then his Quirk started acting up.

 **[Due to unforeseen reasons, The Gamer Quirk needs to be updated.]**  
[Please choose an option]  
**[Update Now]**  
-This will result in a reboot, and you will lose consciousness for 12 hours.   
**[Update Later]**  
-You will receive this as a later date.   
**[Update When Convenient]**  
-The Update will happen once you’re unconscious and it will take you 12 hours until you wake up.

“What is it? What’s going on?” He heard Gran Torino ask and he shook his head.

“I’m not too sure. It seems that my Quirk needs to update or something. It’s going to take 12 hours and I’m going to basically pass out when it’s happening.” He explained. “I can either do it now and I’ll wake up in 12 hours, wait until I go to sleep and then sleep for 12 hours, or it’ll ask me again later.” He said before looking at the elderly man who waved his hand.

“Do it now, get it over and done with.” And with that, he tapped [Update Now] and then it was dark. He woke up on a bed later on with text in front of him.

**[Hello, Izuku Midoriya! Thank you for waiting for the Update to be completed! There have been changes to The Gamer Quirk, so it would be a good Idea to explore them. The things that have been changed are:**

  1. **The Menu**  
-There is now a few new things that have been added to the menu.
  2. **The Tech-Tree**  
-You have not lost any points, but you have more areas to explore.
  3. **The Help Section  
** -The help section has been updated so that you’re not lacking behind on any new Add-ons.
  4. **Options  
** -You will notice that the options are now a bit more different and varied. It was also reset to the Defaults.



However there are also some new add-ons, such as:

  1. **An added ‘Skill’ set**  
-This is explained in the ‘Help’ Section.
  2. **A New Branch in the Tech-Tree**  
-This is explained in the ‘Help’ section.
  3. **The Romance section is now different**  
-This is explained in the ‘Help’ section.
  4. **There is a new section in the Menu to explain ‘Updates’  
** -It will be explained there
  5. **Magic Points  
** -It will be explained in the ‘Help’ section.



**Thank you for your patience and apologies if this is an inconvenience.]**

What? Okay, well, this was unexpected. Because what kind of Quirk does this? Well, he supposes that his Quirk is a game, so ‘Updates’ shouldn’t be so surprising. But it still stumped him. His Quirk got Upgrades. How? How was this a thing? It didn’t compute properly. Well, either way, he should probably sort out his Options before he gets deafened by his Quirks notifications, or get overwhelmed by the Hud. Before he could speak the word ‘Menu’ the menu came up automatically. He blinked before wondering if things were now automatic.

 **[Menu:]**  
[-Options]  
[-Profile]  
[-Skills]  
[-Memo]  
[-Quests]  
[-Tech-Tree]  
[-Help]  
[-Updates]

There were new parts of the Menu. Skills and Updates. It seems that with this Update, his Quirk took the chance to essentially upgrade everything. Everything even looks nicer; it had a small decorative border now. He quickly tapped the Options and changed it back to what he had set it. There were a few changes, there was more to the HUD, and more to General stuff like different sounds and such. After dealing with that, he decided that it was a good time to start messing with everything else. He guessed what the [ **Skills** ] category was (Hint, Skills), so he left it and went to the [ **Updates** ] part, and being somewhat surprised with how little it explains.

 **[Updates:]**  
The Gamer Quirk, has small updates every now and then, however it has just had a large update. This Update is called ‘The Additional Upgrade’ as there are lots of areas in which there have been Added components. While some components have been changed, such as ‘Romance’ there has been some Major ‘Add ons’ such as Magic Points, or ‘MP’. To combat large surprise Updates, the [ **Updates** ] section is to remind the user what has been added and changed.

Well that made sense. He went back and tapped [ **Help** ]. He felt nostalgic, remembering his fourth birthday where he first got his Quirk and went through the entire [ **Help** ] section before his mother came in.

 **[Help:]**  
**What is the Gamer Quirk?**  
The Gamer Quirk is a Quirk which allows the user to look at the world around them like a game, for example the HUD. The HUD lets you see the notifications that you get, however others cannot see this. You can gain Skills, Status effects, Quests, and Experience Points (EXP for short). You can see the status effects of others as well, depending on their relationship with you. You can use your Skills in Combat, just like a game! But these skills have drawbacks, so be careful! You also start with Two Passive Skills and Two active Skills.

 **[Passive Skill – Sound Mind.]**  
-Gained at level 4  
The user is calm and logical, and is immune to the status affects of [ **Rage** ], [ **Fear** ], [ **Confusion** ] and [ **Panic** ].  
**[Passive Skill – Safe Body.]**  
-Gained at level 4  
If the HP of the User drops to 0 HP, then the User will become unconscious until their health is stable (10 HP). If the Users SP Drop to 0 SP, they will become [Fatigued] and will be unable to move until their SP is Stable (10 SP).  
**[Active Skill – Melee Lv.1]**  
-Gained at level 4  
A quick attack that forces the user to get close to their opponent. If done right, this can either momentarily stun or be a critical hit. Uses 10 SP 0/10 EXP Deals 25 HP.

 **What are status effects?**  
Status effect is something that affects your person. For example [ **Rage** ] can be a status effect as it makes the person inflicted with the [ **Rage** ] effect unable to think clearly.

 **How many Status effects are there?**  
There are too many status effects to list. However, there are common positive and negative status’, such as  
[ **Rage** ], [ **Fear** ], [ **Confusion** ], [ **Panic** ], [ **Charm** ], [ **Fatigue** ], and [ **Anxiety** ].

 **What are  Quests?**  
A Quest is like an objective. It is a task given to you that you must strive to complete. Completing a Quest gives you EXP, relationship points and possibly items.

 **What is EXP and why do I need it?**  
EXP stands for Experience points. EXP can be gained by fulfilling Quests, learning and using Passive Abilities, and using your Active Abilities. EXP brings your heal and Stamina up, as well as your Level (LV). Your level depends on what skills you can obtain. You also gain a small amount of EXP and you grow up, so you level is never far below your Age.

 **How do I use the HUD and what does it stand for?**  
HUD is short for Heads Up Display. The other Term is UI (User interface) however HUD is more commonly known, and HUD works for the Real life. Using the HUD is relatively simple. There are a series of verbal commands to say, such as ‘Menu’ ‘Profile’ ‘Skill’ ‘Relationships’. Once these are active, you can tap anything that’s **bold**. To leave a page, Swipe to the right and the page will go back. To leave a page completely (example, the menu) just tap anywhere that isn’t covered by the HUD.

 **What is the Menu?**  
The Menu is where you can go to access the **[** **Options** ][ **Profile** ][ **Skills** ][ **Memo** ][ **Quests** ][ **Tech** - **Tree** ][ **Help** ][ **Updates** ]

 **What is my Profile?**  
Your [ **Profile** ] is where you will find all of your stats, and is located in the [ **Menu** ]. You will find your LV, your EXP, Health Points (HP), Your Stamina Points (SP), Your Magic Points (MP) as well as your Attributes.

 **What are my Attributes?**  
Your attributes are ‘Strength’ ‘Agility’ 'Endurance' 'Charisma' ‘Intelligence’ and ‘Wisdom’ and ‘Luck’. These will level up naturally, but you can increase them with clothing, food, or other means. 'Strength' is how much damage a physical attack does, 'Agility' is how fast your reflexes are as well as your speed in general, 'Endurance' is how much SP, HP you gain Each level, as well as how much you can tolerate (alcohol, Pain etc.), 'Charisma' is how charismatic you are, and increases the strength and time of [ **Charm** ]-based Skills. 'Intelligence' is how logical you are and determines how much MP you gain. 'Wisdom' is how much Will power you have. 'Luck' is how lucky you are to find Items, or not to have a broken bone.

 **What are Skills?**  
Skills are abilities you can use. There are now three types of Skills. You have a Passive Skills, Active skills and Automatic Skill. Passive Skills are Skills which happen without you thinking and work to support you. Active Skills are Skills that you need to actively think to use. Automatic Skills are Active Skills that happen Automatically (Similar to Passive Skills). You gain a new Active or Passive Skills every level, but you can gain Passive Skills at any time. You can put Active Skills into the Automatic Skill Category when you want.

 **What are Tech-Trees?**  
Tech-Trees (aka Technical Trees) are trees that you can put Level points in to. You gain 'Level Points' (LP) every time you level up, so level up often! The Tech-Trees can have different paths called' Branches' (its tree themed), and this can determine your combat style. Are you defensive or offensive? Melee or Weapon based? You gain a Skill every time you put in a Level Point, depending on where you put your point into. Don't worry about the branches becoming closed off, you can always go back.

 **What are Relationships?**  
Relationships are people who you have interacted with. When you talk to someone, or fulfil a request, you may gain ‘Relationship Points’ or RP. These will level up the relationship you have with someone. The higher the Points, the more they trust you.  
There are a few types of ‘relationships’ you can have with someone. ‘Stranger’ ‘Acquaintance’ ‘Friend’ ‘Close Friend’ ‘Best friend’ ‘Rival’ ‘Teacher’ ‘Family’ and ‘Romantic’.

 **Romance**?  
Romance is very tricky, and sometimes it isn’t wise to follow the heart. However, to romance someone, you must gain the Qualifications to unlock it.  These Qualifications are:  
**1: You must be on ‘Close Friend’ or ‘Best Friend’.**  
**2: You must be Level 20 or more.**  
**3: You must be 15 years or older.**  
Once all Qualifications are met you will get a question asking if you would like to date them. If you choose no, you will get the Question again if they start feeling ‘Romantically’ towards you. If you choose ‘Yes’ however, you will have to gain their affections through their ‘Love Language’. This can be a variety of ways, and it depends on the person. Once you have their affections, you can [ **Ask them out** ] which will pop up where the ‘mood’ is right for it.   
(Hint: Apologies if this is confusing, but who said love is easy?)

**[This is the end of the Help Section. If you need help on anything else, just ask! An Update shall occur to help any questions! Don’t worry; the Update will happen over night!]**

This really was an update. Wow. But there was something that was making his curiousness peek. MP? Magic? Was it because he had a point in the Magic Branch? That made sense. More sense than having something ‘Magical’ rely in Stamina. Though the new Skill set was new. Automatic Skills? He went to skills and saw three columns. The first one was ‘Passive’, the one next to it was Active’ and the last one was ‘Automatic’. There was a small description at the top.

[Here are all of your skills in three lists so you’re not looking in one long list. This makes it easier to find certain types of skills that you got. This also allows you to put any Physical Skill into the Automatic Skills. Currently, you have no Automatic skills, so try putting one in!]

He looked though the Passive Skills since he wasn’t too keen on putting an Active skill to ‘Automatic’. He, after a few minutes of going through his Passive Skills, found one. ‘Dodge’. He tapped it to get a description.

 **[Passive Skill – Dodge Lv.3]**  
This skill is harmless, and requires Agility. Allows to user to move to avoid getting hit, however needs to be thought of to be properly executed.

He tapped it and attempted to move it, and it slid into the ‘Automatic Skills’ column. He slid a few physical Passive Skills like [ **Jump** ], figuring that they would be more effective in ‘automatic’. He wondered what Active skill to put in it, and settled for [ **Double Jump** ] since it didn’t take much SP to use and it would probably only happen when he tried to jump in mid air, but more natural.  Besides, he uses it enough.

He still didn’t understand the difference between ‘Passive’ and ‘Automatic’. Since Passive skills are the skills that should happen without you thinking. But he supposed that Dodging doesn’t work like that. He realised how early it was and stretched. He may as well try out how the automatic skills. He walked out, and walked to the alleyway and wondered how this would work.

He inhaled and jumped, before jumping again to reach the wall and then jumping off of the wall and double jumping to the second wall. It works. He didn’t have to think about using the [ **Double Jump** ] he just did it. It was amazing. So he practiced a lot more. He was nowhere close to levelling up, but he felt more energised than one would have thought.

“Ah, you’re up. Good, we can have breakfast, and you can explain what the hell happened.” He said and Izuku smiled, helping out with making breakfast, just some simple Taiyaki, and started to explain what had happened.

“I think it was what you said that triggered it. You were talking about how when you do something constantly, it becomes automatic. Like muscle Memory. My Quick decided that it wanted to update, and now I have more things to learn.” He said and the older man nodded.

“I see. So your Quirk is sentient?” He asked and Izuku shrugged in an exaggerated of ‘I have no clue’.

“I think? I mean, It knows a lot about people I don’t know. But it seems to act sentient. It even said that if I need any help on anything, an update will occur over night while I sleep, I’m assuming.” And the elder laughed.

“Ask it if it’s sentient, and about it. Maybe you could learn about it that way?” He asked, that was a great Idea. He could learn so much from doing just that.

Most of the week passed pretty quickly, and he learnt much more than he ever did about his Quirk, even if his quirk gave him vague as hell answers. His Quirk wasn’t sentient, so that meant that whoever was answering him was not his Quirk. Which worried him until Gran Torino had suggested that it probably wasn’t anything bad since he was trying to be a hero and unless ‘they’ could take control and do something bad, it wasn’t to be worried over.

He ended up putting a few other Passive and Active Skills into the Automatic List, as he’s calling it, such Bird Tamer and Animal Locator, a Skill he got after fighting Kacchan.

His attributes also got a bunch of points. Stamina only went up one, Charisma went up 2, finally hitting the20 mark, Endurance went up one before he got to level 35, and then he gained another Endurance point. Though what was amazing was that his Agility and Wisdom went up 4 levels! Both now 28, and being his highest levels, which is weird, since Intelligence and Strength were usually the two that were in front. To be fair, Strength and Intelligence were only a point behind, but it was still an achievement. If he was correct, his attributes were just better than average, compared to everyone else in his class.

Yaoyorozu, Iida and Todoroki’s INTs were much higher that his measly 27. But his wisdom outmatched them easily. His 28 AGI was nothing to Tsuyu’s, his Endurance was a little bit lower that Uraraka’s, when she levelled up she got lots of SP and HP.

He also got new Skills, such as a [ **Triple Jump** ] after Maxing his [ **Double Jump** ] out, finally. He also got a [ **Parkour** ] Skill, which was fun as all hell jumping around with Jumpy Grandpa (a nickname he gave to the old man). He got two Passive abilities, [ **Intuition** ] and [ **Mind Heal** ] after levelling up. Both, according to their descriptions, were very Wisdom Based.

[ **Triple Jump** ]  
You can only get this Ability once you have Maxed out [ **Double Jump** ] and you’re Agility is 27. You can now jump twice in the Air after activating [ **Triple Jump** ]

[ **Parkour** ]  
You must have the Agility of 28 and you must learn under someone who knows Parkour to unlock this Skill. Parkour allows you to seamlessly run and manoeuvre around the environment with ease.

[ **Intuition** ]  
You have a strong gut instinct that tells you if something feels wrong or if something may happen. This Skill needs 25 Wisdom to be unlocked.

[ **Mind Heal** ]  
You now recover from anything that is mental, such as PTSD and most status effects such as forced [ **Sleep** ], [ **Brainwash** ] and the like, much faster. Any previous Mental Disabilities will slowly recover over time. This skill needs 27 Wisdom to be unlocked.

**Honestly, that was pretty good overall. Triple jump and Parkour basically go hand in hand. He’s going to feel like a discount Spiderman or something, just less spider-y. The intuition confused him, but he supposed that people had more intuition than others. Mind Heal was going to be helpful to get over status effects, but the way it mentioned PTSD, as if it knew that he could get PTSD. Or Heck, even the Mental Disabilities. Was it hinting at something? He couldn’t tell, because his Quirk gave him Vague as hell answers.**

**Midoriya Izuku:**  
Quirk: The Gamer  
Level: 36  
Exp: 2190/36,000  
Health Points (HP): 2390/2390  
Stamina Points (SP): 2390/2390  
Magic Points (MP): 2360/2360  
Strength (STR): 27  
Agility (AGI): 28  
Endurance (END): 24  
Charisma (CHA): 20  
Intelligence (INT): 27  
Wisdom (WIS): 28  
Luck (LUK): 17

There was also his MP, or Magic Points, which should have been activated when he got the Magic Barrier when he was level 22. Apparently it remembered the amount of Wisdom points he has had all the way up to level 35, and added accordingly. He was pretty sure that is anyone else tried to do that, they’d get a headache. His Quirk was dedicated, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next 3 chapters up at a later date when collage isn't currently trying to fry my brain. ILY aLL, YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING!


	7. THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE I'M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS ACTUAL CONTENT FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the Central thingy didn't work so its not in the normal format that I'd like but I wasn't going to spend 10 hours faffing around with AO3. NOPE.

[There is New Information Waiting to be read]

[Read it?]  
_[Yes/No]_

**[Yes]**

_[Uploading information]_

I'M SORRY FOR YA'LL WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE, BUT I CAN USE THIS FOR AN UPDATE ON MY SITUATION AND TO SHOW OFF THE PERSON WHO MAKE ME CRY OUT OF HAPPINESS.

Okay so: starting off, this person, made FANART of my Story! This story which is shite in proofreading and beta-ing, this story, in which is slightly contradicting in multiple ways, and to the point where I'm giving up on the plot half the time. has FANART.

*3rd attempt at putting the picture up somewhere*

[OF HERE IF THE PICTURE WONT SHOW UP LIKE A DUMBASS CAUSE AO3 IS FUN TO USE](https://www.deviantart.com/twirlytail/art/Gamer-Quirk-Izuku-768473818?ga_submit_new=10%3A1539638815)

*Screams for a while*

Okay, sorry, I'm back. Not over it, but back.

Next thing is my situation. I might as well take advantage of this and update you all on my situations. So Collage sucks right now.

I'm kind of all over the place, as I'm an artist and I'm going through a bunch of shit. Money problems trying to get to collage (Should be sorted soon), I have had multiple panic attacks because of stress, I'm currently trying to find a day where I'm not freaking out about life itself to go somewhere to talk about mental health, and then get the courage to do it. I'm also slightly stressing on _how do I draw and artist properly, help please?_ because collage is _helpful_ like that.

When I mean helpful I mean they tell you to do something and I'm like: Wot?

The easiest way to explain it is that I'm in Games design because I like games, but I want to do art. thing is, the artistic lectureres there don't *really* teach _art_ but they can help you. Thing is, as someone who has social anxiety and just anxiety in general, and with one being scary and one that I'm not fond of, it's kind of hard to approach them for help.

I'm trying to write but unless I wanna be like a turtle, I can't do much by taking my computer on a 2 hour journey to collage.

There is also buses which suck balls but I'm kinda over it.

So that's my shitty situation. Though tbf, I'm surprised that I even got to this point. Normally I would have stopped by the 3rd chapter on the first book. xD

I might take a long rest after I do finally get this book done, so the 3rd book wont be out of a while. though I am going to take a gap year after collage so during that I might write unless _*jobs and adulting happen*_

 

[This is the end of the information]

 _[Do you wish to leave?]_  
[Yes/No]

**[Yes]**

[Take care!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to dislike AO3. It's confusing and I have a thing against code because it's too confusing XS


	8. Fighting [a] Stain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA BOI IS BACK!
> 
> With sorta bad news. 
> 
> I lost.... basically EVERYTHING I had for this Book. I had a fuck ton of notes, references, and calculations cause I'm a math nerd, and they're all gone. They were in a book that was basically full. And I can't find the fucking book. 
> 
> Not only that my muse is fucking dead as shit cause College is literally draining my creativity away and I've gotten a fuck ton of games recently xD
> 
> SO, to combat this, sorta, I made the Quirk have an update so I can do the health change there and then without having to figure harder shit out. :D

He was on the train with Gran Torino, going to ‘put his Skills and Update to the test’. Hence fighting villains. He was pretty excited; he was now going to be much better at combat than before. When he next levels up, he was going to get so much cooler stuff, since his Wisdom and Agility were now through the roof.

They were on the train, going somewhere he could barely remember the name of since he was a bit too excited for this. He vaguely noticed that they were passing by Hosu, which was where some of his classmates were in. Then, he got the notification of a quest.

 **[Quick! A Quest!]**  
Quest requirements: Save as many people you can without being seen using your Quirk!  
**Rewards:**  
+500 Each person saved  
+1500 Each Nomu taken down.

 **Bonus:**  
Bonus Requirements: Save a friend in Need!  
**Bonus Reward:**  
+1000 RP with Tenya Iida  
+1000 RP with Shouto Todoroki  
+20000 EXP

 **Bonus 2:**  
Bonus 2 requirements: Capture the Stain!  
+25000

 **Bonus 3:**  
Bonus 3 Requirements: Capture/Disarm/Subdue any Villains!  
**Reward:**  
+1000 EXP Each Villain

 **Do you accept?**  
**[Yes/No]**

Confused, he re-reads it quickly, tapping yes and getting ready to move. The elder next to him looked at him curiously.

“You’re in a fighting stance? Why? Was it your Quirk-“He was cut off by a woman talking about experiencing some casualties, before all of a sudden someone came flying into the side of the Train. He got up and then he saw it. A Nomu. Like the one he saw at USJ, its Age and LV were???. But under it was different. It didn’t have regeneration, or shock absorb. But it was strong that was for sure. Gran Torino told him to stay put as he attacked the Nomu off of the Train. The Quest to stay put, came up but he tapped no, in favour is being a hero and helping others. He jumped out of the train, activating the [ **Mini Map** ], to help him navigate. It wasn’t much, only Level 6 since he tried to use it more, but it was better than nothing.

He couldn’t be seen, since he doesn’t have a licence yet, which meant using Status Effects and Healing from the shadows and then getting the hell out of there. Meaning [ **Sleep** ], [ **Melee Fist** ] for Nomu’s and [ **Helping Hand** ] for civilians. He was going around and helping as much as he could. Went up from behind and used sleep on any attackers, Nomu and Villains alike, managed to taunt and distract them out of sight from others to take it down.

After what seemed to be around an hour, he had already saved around 10 people, from both Villains and Nomu. More Villains than Nomu honestly, but he didn’t care. He was helping people. Then, on his map, three dots. One red, signalling a villain, and two yellow, rather than the civilian white. He ran into the alley way to see a hero to the side [ **Paralysed** ], Iida on the floor, and a Villian with a sword in his classmates shoulder.

 **[Akaguro Chizome, Quirk: Bloodcurdle, Lv.40, Age 35]**  
Agakuro, AKA Stain, is a villain whose Quirk allows him to paralyse anyone he is able to lick the blood of. This has less effect on O type blood, than others. He feels as though Heroes are corrupt, and wants to bring Justice.

Wow okay. He parkours over, aiming a Football Kick to the man’s head. He was now able to see the health that this man has, now in combat. 3800 HP?! Holy Shit. Football Kick only dealt 200 HP since he more or less forgot about it. That meant the man in front of him has 4000 HP normally. He dodged a few knifes coming his way, and quickly sent a text of his location to his classmates. Level 40, which gave the man 4 levels above him. He wasn’t stupid; he couldn’t take this man on just by himself. He remembered the quest bonus. Iida was there, which would mean that Todoroki should be coming soon. Luckily the boy was the highest level in the class without him.

He aimed a [ **Stun lock** ], but the man was too quick for it and dodged. Okay, he couldn’t stun him; he was going to get [ **Paralysed** ] if he got close, and so he couldn’t make the man [ **Sleep** ]. And the surprise only dealt 200 HP. He was screwed. He thought quickly and calmly, not letting the man out of his sight. Luckily [ **Dodge** ] worked quite well with being automatic and having 28 agility. Honestly, the past week was a blessing in disguise of a blessing.

“Iida! You okay?!” he asked and he got a grunt from the male on the floor. “Not helping me not panic. And I don’t exactly have much SP to spare to Cure you.” He said, and Iida grunted again.

“Sorry you had to... Save me...” He apologised and Izuku gave him an unamused look.

“Did you actively try to find this guy?” He asked and received silence. “Iida...” He said, warning. He was ignoring the man attempting to slice him into bits.

“I know. You can kick my ass later, okay?” And Izuku smiled.

“Planning on it. Now, let’s deal with this guy.” He said, looking at the man in front of him.

“Are you looking down on me? All you hero’s do that, look down on others-“ Izuku held up his hand.

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there. I’m not looking down on you, you’re level 40 and I’m only level 36, almost level 37. You’re a good 4 levels above me, and most heroes aren’t. You’re health is through the roof at 4000, and I’m looking down on you. Honestly, if I have to say anything, I’m kind of intimidated by you. If it wasn’t for passive abilities making me immune to Fear and panic, I’d be a mess right now.” He explained. The villain in front of him stopped.

“No, you are looking down on me. You act as though there is nothing to be scared of! I’ll kill you!” And Stain was again, attacking him mercilessly.

“I _can’t_ be scared because my Quirk won’t let me. I’m Immune to [ **Fear** ]! Thus I can’t be scared. I can’t be [ **Intimidated** ] because I don’t get [ **Rage** ]. I don’t get [ **Confused** ], or [ **Panicked** ], because I’m immune to those emotions. I see you as a threat, you are a threat, and if it wasn’t for my Quirk having an update, and you probably would have already killed me by now.” He explained and he briefly wondered why he was explaining himself to a villain. “I get it that you see heroes as corrupt, and honestly, I can see why. Human can be fucking assholes, that’s for sure. But you may or may not have noticed that now all humans are rude and obnoxious. Some of us are actually really friendly; some of us actually want to help people.” He explained, continuing to dodge.

“For example, there is a girl in my class. She wants to become a hero for money. But not for selfish reasons. She told me that her parents doesn’t get much money from their work, so she wants to make money so they don’t have to stress. Her Reason for becoming a hero seems selfish, but once you get to know her, it’s more complicated than you think. But that’s the thing with humans, isn’t it? Not everything is black and white.” He said, dodging when Stain came close to attack him. He took the chance to try and use [ **Sleep Touch** ] but it didn’t connect fully, she he attempted [ **Stun Lock** ] again. A hit, finally, even it if was on an arm.

“I know your Quirk, and I know how you use it. You can only assume from information you get, and between you and me...” He said looking at the man who was slightly shaking from the [ **Shocked** ] status “Assuming only makes an Ass out of you and Me, no?” He said, dodging an incoming attack.

“Midoriya!” He heard, and he smiled.

“Todoroki-kun! Be careful! He’s fast, level 40, 4000 HP, and is refusing to listen to reason.” He explained quickly, before adding “I also hit him with a stun lock in his arm.” He mentions and He could hear Todoroki sigh.

“Great, thats fun. Not as if you’re basically common sense personified on a good day.” Todoroki said with sarcasm. The sarcasm made Izuku smile a bit. “How much SP and MP do you have? Do you have enough for teamwork?” And Izuku grimaced.

“I’m basically running on Health at this point for SP. Not sure how to recharge MP, but I’m actually pretty good on it surprisingly. Though I only have one ability in Magic, which means I need to expand that area.” He said, before casting the Magic Barrier over Iida and the pro hero.

“MP? Whats that?.” Todoroki asked, as he kept stain away with his fire side. He wasn’t the best at controlling it yet, but he had enough control over the power.

“Ah, well my Quirk decided that it really wanted to act like a game, and make an update. So I have new features such as magic. And like my stamina and Health, it also has points, so HP, SP, and MP. You know that dome barrier I did a while back? That was SP, but now it’s MP. Thing is, it kinda takes up a lot of MP right now cause it’s back to Lv1.” Izuku explained while parkouring around to avoid stain. Stain was getting increasingly angry that he wasn’t being taken seriously.

“Man, I’ve told you I see you as a threat! You’re 4 levels above me! That’s insane at this point!” Izuku shouted at stain, jumping out of the way before he was stabbed. He should really get some armour. “Considering that you’re going for lower level heroes, I have to say, bit of a dick move there mate. Most heroes levels around here are late 20 early 30. You’re there at 40.... Thats just all kinds of wrong!”

It took forever to whittle down Stains Hp. Their attacks were almost useless, and Iida and the Pro hero were of no help.  Izuku has no food on him and was literally running on fumes. However, thanks to Todoroki, who did a lot more damage and was much more effective than Izuku was, they were able to get Stain on low enough health that the only thing that had to worry about was Stain running off, which was always cut off by Izuku appearing in front of him, or Todoroki’s ice. At this point it was a case of keep him corralled enough until a useful pro hero comes by.

Izuku had to take a mini breather. He was on 25 hp, and 75 Sp. He had enough for one [ **stun lock** ], and then he’d be in danger zone. However he wasn’t going to just leave Iida, the Pro hero and Todoroki, or was he going to let the villain/vigilante get away and run amok. He took a glance and noticed how low Stain was, and it looked like he was also running on fumes. And was running towards Todoroki. Who was ready to blast fire at stain. It took him .2 seconds to make his mind up and start moving.

“TODOROKI STOP!” He said, before barrelling into stain, and jumping away before stain could cut him. “He’s too low on health! He could actually die if his health hits to 0, and you’re fire and ice will do just that!” and the look on Todoroki’s face showed that he sort of realised the situation.

“Shit... so we’re both useless. But if we let him go, he’s just going to continue what he’s doing!” and Izuku used Analyse.

[ **Analyse** ]  
How can we stop Stain/Agakuro without killing him?  
[ **Analyse Complete** ]  
There are multiple ways to stop Agakuro. Freeze him in ice, knock him out, [ **stun** ] him. You just need to wait for the right time. Or make the time. Friends will help you out; you should count on the more.

“...You know I think my quirk is being sassy with me.” He said to Todoroki who looked at him like he was insane. “Tell you later. But there is something I want to do. I have enough SP For a stun lock. But just one. If I miss, that’s it, I’m useless. We have a few options other than my stun lock, such as holding him in ice, or knocking him out, but that means getting close or letting him stay still for more than 3 seconds.” And Todoroki nodded in thought.

“I’ll use my ice to try and freeze his feet. That might keep him still enough for you to stun lock him. If not, then we might need to find something to hit him with if you can’t knock him out with your fists.” Todoroki suggested and Izuku nodded, a determined smile growing on his face.

“I think we’ll manage. Somehow. I hope. Let’s do this.” With a nod, and Todoroki ignoring the pattering in his chest, and the acted out what they decided, Todoroki trying to cage Stain in, while also trying to keep him still for more than a second. Izuku made sure that the barrier around Iida and the pro hero was okay. The Pro hero was still stunned, but Iida was starting to become unstunned. Which was good, because even Iida should be able to understand how bad this situation is and realise that the best way he can help is to get the people who can help.

Then there was a pained noise, and he looked to see a worried and sort of scared Todoroki and Agakuro on the floor, and his health scarily low.If he went below 10 hp personally, he was going to pass out. But Agakuro? He was on 2 hp, and was still fighting.

“Shit, I didn’t think that’d hit him!” He heard Todoroki’s worry and Izuku bolted to Agakuro who was on his back still. He wasn’t dead, nor knocked out, but wasn’t moving.

“He’s not dead Todoroki, but we need to capture him.” He said, wondering if a [ **stun lock** ] will kill him and putting the man to [ **sleep** ] could also kill him. Didn’t want to risk it. He’ll save if it the man tries to escape. “Hey, you okay? Agakuro-san?” He asked, wanting to be able to help the man in front of him. A pained groan came from the man and he nodded. “Alright, we’ll get you somewhere safe for you to heal.” He said, picking the man up with ease. He made the Magic barrier disperse, as Iida was trying to get up.

“Iida, can you walk?” Todoroki asked.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about the pro hero.” With Iida and Todoroki helping, They managed to find a pro hero and a medic van. The Pro hero subdued Stain, who refused to move. Probably feigning the fact that he was passed out. He told the paramedics this as a warning. They were taken in for a statement, and kept in the hospital to keep an eye on.

After being berated about using their quirks without permission, and then praised for doing so, as well as taking in stain of all people, The were left alone. Iida, starting pseaking how he was sorry for dragging Midoriya and Todoroki into his mess, in which both Todoroki and Izuku slapped Iida around the back of the head for even apologising, and Izuku gave him a stern lecture about how one should go about in revenge, and the way Iida did it was not the right way.

Then it was also a case of now sorting out his quirk a bit once again, because he got a total of 62000 EXP from that. 10 civilians, 5000 EXP. 4 Nomu, 6000 EXP. 6 villains, also 6000 EXP. Saving Iida, 20000 EXP. Capturing stain, 25000 EXP. Which mean that he was now level 37, fairly close to getting to level 38, only needing another 8810 EXP to level up. And after resting up, his entire stats looked like this.

 **Midoriya Izuku:**  
Quirk: The Gamer  
Level: 37  
Exp: 28190/37000  
Health Points (HP): 4440/4440  
Stamina Points (SP): 5180/5180  
Magic Points (MP): 4995/4995  
Strength (STR): 27  
Agility (AGI): 28  
Endurance (END): 24  
Charisma (CHA): 20  
Intelligence (INT): 27  
Wisdom (WIS): 28  
Luck (LUK): 17

This was a shocker to him at first when he looked at it, because there was something off. Something obvious. His HP, SP and MP were much different now. Apparently, another ‘small’ update regarding his HP, SP and MP had occurred while he was out cold. According to his quirk, his Health is now going to be based off of his Endurance Stat. His Stamina is based off of his Agility. And his Magic is now based off of his intelligence. He wondered why it was like that, but he supposed that it was to make him want to up his stats up more. He wasn’t too sure, but it sort of made sense.

Magic was all about wizards, and they learned their magic, so they’d need intelligence. Agility usually does take up a lot of stamina, so that made sense. And Endurance is just how much you can endure, which can be seen as physical hits. He supposed it was a nice change.

But then there was also another change. How his HP, SP and MP were calculated. Rather than the system what was being used, a ratio of 1:5 determines how much you get each level, it was now taking into account how high your stat is and your level, and calculating it every time one or the other changed. It seemed like a lot of work, but then again, his quirk went back and measured how much INT he had the entire time and changed it into MP, so this shouldn’t be hard. He also worried about his moves, since they don’t cost a lot of SP to use. This just meant that he had a lot more SP to spare.

That... also had an update. His quirk, to keep things in balance, made it so that his skills costed more SP than before. It also sorted out a small minor bug that similar moves have a different SP need. For example, Melee punch and Mega punch. Mega punch was much better, and used much less SP. That was changed so that Melee Punch  was more ‘martial arts’ something that he was planning on expanding, while Mega punch was more physical and fighting more machine-like or non-human controlled beings. Like an Earth golem or something.   

Overall, it was an Okay update, and he had a small while to get used to it until he had to go back to U.A. This was fine. He was able to train with Gran Torino more. Speaking of Jumpy grandpa, the old man wasn’t happy with him going against orders.  He was now kept on a leash until he went back to U.A. Overall, he couldn’t wait to go back to U.A.

[ **Time skip** ]

 Izuku was finally back at school, and ready to learn. The past week was... eventful to say the least. And he just wanted to have a few semi-normal days before the crazy stuff happens again. Well, that was his hope.

“Alright, everyone will be taking tests to determine if they can go on a camping trip. If you fail, you don’t get to come. Simple as that. What isn’t simple is that not only do you have to study for a written test, you also have to do a physical test. You will be paired up and you will fight a pro hero who is teaching at U.A .” Aizawa explained, and Izuku sighed.

Sometimes he wished he could use [ **sleep** ] on himself sometimes. This was one of those times. God he just wanted a normal day hat was free of anything taxing. A day off of just normality. Was that so much to ask for?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[Y̨̡̠͓͚͚̠e̬̯͓̥͞s̥̻̳͝]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dies* 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Lets hope 2019 isn't a shit show, yeah?


	9. Two Students, a hero, and a Trip gone Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeets this out as I should be going to bed*
> 
> WARNING:  
>  I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY GONE OVER THIS, SO MIND THE MISTAKES/GRAMMAR ISSUES/SPELLING ERRORS AND OTHER BAD ENGLISH UNTIL AFTER I GET HOME AND LOOK THROUGH IT THANKSii LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.

So, he was currently teamed up against Aizawa with Kacchan. This... made him queasy. Considering the fact that he has a literal shutdown when Aizawa looked at him. However, he could see why, simply because it's his biggest weakness by far. That and Kacchan was too dependent on his quirk. They were both at a big disadvantage, however, he did, to a point, teach and fight Kacchan with just hand to hand combat, so Kacchan wasn't totally useless.

"Ugh, this is going to be a big pain. I have to look after you, and hope to god that Aizawa doesn't look at you." Kacchan grumbled, and he nodded.

"Aizawa works in the dark. An underground hero. He's stealth based, which is something I might want to try actually. I prefer status conditions because they're less likely to hurt, and it helps to subdue people quickly-Kacchan I got it! Come here-!" He dragged Kacchans ear close so he could whisper his plan.

After whispering his brilliant, and equally stupid, plan to Kacchan who looked almost resigned to his fate, and also looking like he really wants to punch something, the explosive boy sighed.

"Alright, and your plan if he comes from behind?" Kacchan asked and Izuku looked down, obviously not thinking of that. Kacchan sighed. "If he's a stealth hero, or villain I guess, then he's going to come up from behind, and I can't protect you from all sides." He said and Izuku sighed.

"Right then, cover me, and I'll analyze." He barely heard the 'you didn't analyze already?' before he started analyzing.

**Analyze**

How can we defeat Aizawa-sensei?

**Analyze complete**

Before he could even read what came up, everything started becoming blurry, and he fell, being caught by Kacchan. His head was spinning, and he got the warning that he needed to restart lest, essentially a software malfunction. He felt himself being pulled, and his body could just about keep up with the pace he was being pulled at.

"..ku! Sub...... .ou Bastar..-!" He heard the muddled and muffled voice of Kacchan. Right, subtitles. He somehow managed to shove them on, and he had to now read what he was being told.

"Let me guess, Aizawa got you before you could analyze? Shit, okay, we're doing this my way. You're too vulnerable like this." He said and Izuku winced at the grip Kacchan was pulling at.

"Kacchaan.... hurts...." He felt his wrist let go, as he was lifted up. What? It took a second to realise that he was over Kacchans shoulder, and he sighed. He didn't want to be carried, literally, through this. He saw movement, and almost on instinct, he let off a [ **Stun** **Lock** ], and he couldn't tell if he hit a target or not, but he didn't suffer anything else. Then all of a sudden he was in the air.

"...Wha..?" He looked around, trying to ignore the error in front of his eyes. He blearily noticed Kacchan also in a similar predicament. Then it came to him. Aizawa can only look at one person at a time. He squirmed and noticed flying hair and red eyes in the direction of his very loud and shouting friend.

"So close, and yet so far." Aizawa's smug and cocky-sounding voice, knowing he had won pissed Izuku off. He felt [ **Rage** ] and it was a scary feeling. Why did Kacchan like to feel this so often?

"Go suck Present Mics cock Aizawa-sensei." He spat out, and used a [ **Stun Lock** ], hitting Aizawa dead in the chest. To be fair, the only reason he hit was probably because of his foul language and what he said. He'll apologise later when he doesn't want to punch someone. The rope holding them up dropped and He fell with them. Kacchan was cussing like a Sailor, grabbing him and running to the exit. He felt a bit of heat, and he assumed that Kacchan was using his quirk to propel them. He tried to keep an eye on Aizawa sensei as much as he could, but it was for naught as Kacchan had managed to get the pair of them through. However Kacchan never put him down. He was taken straight to the Nurses office, or a stand-in office really, where recovery girl was waiting.

"You two did really well. Midoiya, do a reset. You're safe now." And that was it, he automatically reseted without thinking, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

He woke up with a killer headache and confused. And it sort of came back to him all at once and he whined. This is why he doesn't like going against someone who just needs to look at you to erase your quirk that you have mutually beneficial relationship with. He looked around and noticed it was empty, which was weird, but also understandable. Recovery girl was probably busy, and he was probably out for a while. He went through everything, changing his settings that had gone back to default, and stretched.

Well, they can't say that he was too prideful to rely on others to help. Unlike Kacchan, who was still learning how to share, let alone rely on others. He knew when he was fucked and needed help, he didn’t have intelligence of 27 to be an idiot.

He got up and decided to try and figure out not only the time, but where everyone else was. And if he could go home so he can eat something and pass out.

He wondered around aimlessly before he heard voices.

"It was a ruse. Sato, Ashido, Kirishima and Kaminari may have failed, but that will be allowed to go onto the trip. Although extra lessons will apply.” Aizawa-sensei’s voice could be heard, and Izuku felt a sort of irritation towards his teacher. Sure it was a ruse, Izuku totally believes him. Hint the sarcasm.

... He should probably learn how to filter his anger before he actually snaps. He walks in and finds every eye on him.

“Uh... Hey.” Unsure what he says, he simply waves and joins the group.

“Yo,Midoriya! We just went through everyones recordings.” Shit there was recordings?! “Man, you have some Brass Balls my friend.” Kirishima said, an arm wrapping around his neck. He felt a twinge of annoyance, but ignored it.

“Ah, well with my quirk erased, it sort of erases my permanent lid on my anger. So anything after that can just come out, and I have no filter.” He explained and Kirishima laughed.

“Well yeah, we all knew that. But who knew that Angry Midorya could cuss like that?” and you could hear a scorff from across the room. Kacchan.

“He hangs out with me a lot. Of course he’s going to know how to cuss. Like Auntie Inko said, only cuss when you mean it.” Kacchan explains proudly.

“Don’t you... always cuss?” Uraraka asked and Kacchan blew up at her.  Metaphorically at least.

“Yeah cause I always Fucking mean it!” While they squabbled like a married couple/siblings, he looked to Aizawa-sensei.

“Aizawa-sensei. I wanted to apologise for what I said. I really shouldn’t have said something that crude.” He said and looked down, missing the eye roll he got from his teacher.

“No need to apologise. I know your situation. Besides, it was a good Idea. You shocked me enough to stay still and shoot me with that shock. Although I would recommend you not do that again.” He warned. A nod and everything went back to a relative normalcy.

Then a thought occurred, what did his analysis even say? He analysed, blinked at the answer, and started laughing. It was 5 simple words! He was a fucking moron. He laughed, Kirishima, being the only one keeping him up standing up.

“M-Midoriya? You alright buddy?” Kirishima, thepure soul, asked. Izuku chuckled, and nodded.

“Yeah, just remembered that I didn’t get to analyse. And I wonder what it said.... I’m a fucking moron. And it’s even in bold, italic and underlined! I think my quirk is annoyed with my stupidity or something.” He chuckled, and everyone looked at him curiously, and he read out what he saw in front of him.

**Analyze**

How can we defeat Aizawa-sensei?

**Analyze complete**

**_ You have a Bird Familiar.  _ **

/~\~/~\

“Hey hey! We should totally go on a shopping trip! Like, meet up at the mall! I mean, who has everything for a camping trip in the woods?” Ashido said with a big grin, and everyone agreed. Thinking it was a good Idea, since there was a few things he might need to get, so he joined, and thus Kacchan, who likes to act as his body guard for some reason, also joined. A soft crow from his head signalled that Noir was joining.

Apparently after a (very awkward) chat with Nezu, he was allowed to keep Noir on school ground and with him. However, he was responsible for what damage Noir does. Noir, who was present at that Chat, seemed offended by the implication, but he agreed none the less. So Noir just sits in his mess of curls, which acted like a make-shift nest for the bird.

Not only that, they could actually understand each other without words. Which was nice.

“Oh! I could invite Shinso!” He exclaimed, and he got a few smiles.

“Yeah! Drag Shinso along! The more the merrier, right?” Ashido grinned, and Izuku texted Shinso, and after a bit of back and forth, Izuku threatened to track Shinso down and drag him by the hair. And Shinso finally agreed, not wanting to deal with someone who can snap out of his mind control, with more ease at this point.

When the daytrip to the mall came, everyone was excited. They ended up in groups. Kacchan ended up going with Kirishima to get some weights. Some of the girls went for more beauty-related stuff, and some were just standing around.

“Well personally I don’t need anything. I’m allowing myself a few resting days before the camp, because I doubt it will all be fun and games.” Izuku shrugged. He actually had a decent amount of stuff. His mum told him it was a good Idea to be over prepared, but he couldn’t think what else he might need.

“I also don’t have anything I need, when I asked my sister, she decided to get everything done for me, since she has done this sort of thing before, apparently, and was under prepared. I... don’t get it, but she was adamant. But everyone else seemed really excited. “ He seemed conflicted, and Izuku laughed good naturedly.

“Thats fine. We could go to one of the cafes! There has been a place I’ve been meaning to try. Apparently they have the best crepes!” Izuku gushed, and accidentally activating charming smile. But Todoroki didn’t change much like most would, though his eyes softened.

With a nod, they headed to the cafe, grabbed food and were chatting idly. Noir was on his head more or less the entire time. Only getting up to fly around a bit to stretch her wings. During one of these intervals, a hand was around his neck. Another hand was around Todoroki’s as well.

“Ah, well look what he got here... Two heros in training.” He recognised that voice! “You know, I’m not very happy, and it’s all to do with the human population.” Shigaraki started to go on about how it was unfair how everyone was praising Stain, and took no notice of the league. He also threatened that he’d kill everyone if either of them made a fuss. The look on Todoroki make Izuku realise that he was in this alone. Todoroki was too shook right now. He vaguely remembered how Shigaraki liked using game-related metaphors.

“You have a Quest, right? Whats your quest Shigaraki? To get recognition? Stains quest was to take out false Heros, and because he was dedicated to that sole quest, not bothering with sideline quests, everyone could look at him and have some respect for him. But to me, Shigaraki. You’ve delved into lots of Side quests haven’t you? You want to finish the main quest, and yet you don’t devote all your time to it.” He said, looking back to Shigaraki who looked at him in shock.

“You make... a non-bad point.” ‘Non bad?’ “But the side quests have been vital to the main quest! If I didn’t do the side quests...” And Izuku hummed.

“Then maybe go for the completionist route? Do all of the quests. Even the small ones. Befriend every Npc, collect all the items. If every quest is vital, then you should do them all.” And sHigaraki groaned.

“But that takes too long though!” Izuku raised an eyebrow.

“Life isn’t a game that takes an hour to finish. It’ll take years, decades even. The longer the game, the more patience you need.” He said, and honestly he didn’t know why he was giving advice to a villain. But the villain in question seemed to take it in stride.

“You’re right.... you’re right... I need patience. Lots of it. Where do I find patience?” And that question almost made him laugh. But, somehow, probably the adrenaline, he didn’t.

“You don’t find it. You have to learn it. Patience is a skill, and you need to unlock it. Don’t ask me the cheat codes, I don’t know. I refused to use cheats if I can help it.” He shrugged, trying to look composed. He was actually terrified, in all honesty. Shigaraki was quiet, too quiet. He looked back and noticed Shigaraki in his own thoughts. He looked up and couldn’t see Noir.

“You make good points, Player Midoiya. You’ll be useful to keep alive. Patience... patience... I can’t kill you off just yet, you seem like you’re more vital to the quest... yes.. “ Shigaraki started to take his hands off of the pair of use, and then we heard someone.

“Stop right there!” A few police officers were there, a bird now flying around. Noir! Unfortunatly, Shigaraki got a life from Kurogiri and left. But the pair of us, were praised, and kept an eye on. I came out fine, somewhat shaken from the encounter, but Todoroki was much worse. He was shaking, and wouldn’t speak. Well, it was more of the fact that he had trouble speaking because of how shaken up he was.

Not wanting to see Todoroki suffer, Izuku grabbed Todoroki, gently and slowly, and pulled him close. The boy tensed up, but after a few moments of calming whispers and continuous movements on his back, he eventually began to calm down. As someone who has experience, Izuku could defiantly say that Todoroki had a panic attack, when his brain realised it wasn’t in any danger, and proceeded to panic. Izuku had experienced it a few times, and told Todoroki this, who nodded. He didn’t say much, but Izuku knew he was smart enough to understand.

They didn’t part for a while, the officers remained nearby on watch helped keep the two, mainly todoroki, calm until the others in their class returned. Noir was on todoroki’s hair, and started mothering the human boy by trying to clean him. Izuku couldn’t help but laugh at the cute sight. He noticed that his relationship with Todoroki went from ‘friends’ to ‘close friends’. Todoroki trusted him that much? It warmed something in Izuku, and he wanted to hug the life out of the boy.

They eventually parted (Though reluctantly) when their class showed up. After a brief explanation, and trying to keep Kacchan calm, they started to make their way home. Then, Izuku had an Idea.

“Hey, Todoroki, Do you want to have a sleep over? I don’t think you should be alone... either of us...” He suggested, and he expected the dual-haired boy to refuse. But Todoroki only nodded quietly, sent a text to his sister, and they made their way to Izuku’s house.

His mother, didn’t mind the intrustion, almost crying when they explained why he was staying over, and fussed over the pair of them. Unfortunately they didn’t have a large enough bedto sleep in, and both midoriya’s refused to let him take the floor or the sofa, and so, they ended up cuddling in Izuku’s bed.

After a good night, Izuku tried to sleep, but his brain refused. He kept thinking back on how he could have stopped Shigaraki from escaping, on how he could have fought back. Then, he was shaking. Not him, but the boy who he was cuddling. They were facing eachother, but Todoroki’d head was in his chest. He could feel something wet. He gently rubbed the boys back.

“I was... so scared... I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t move. All while you talked Shigaraki down, long enough to stall for time. I... couldn’t do anything-“ He couldn’t speak, his sobs preventing him. Izuku gently lifted his head.

“Its okay, you know? It’s alright to be scared. I can’t feel fear, but I know it’s okay to be scared. You were so brave. You were scared, and yet you didn’t let your emotions control you until the situation ended. And that, Todoroki, was brake. You’re so brave.” He said, and Todoroki kept crying. After a hot minute, Todoroki had calmed down enough.

“Shouto.” What? “Call me Shouto. Todoroki must be really long to say... and after today just seems... too informal.” That got a smile out of Izuku who chuckled.

“Then call me Izuku, okay, Shouto?” He said. A smile, a nod, and they both fell asleep, with a smile on their face. But before he did fall asleep, he vaguely felt something on his lips, and hot air. His mind dismissed it as he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING FINALLY GOT THIS DONE. I WAS FEELING DREAD AND I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY, SO I USED IT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> JUST IN TIME TOO CAUSE MY FINAL MAJOR PROJECT FOR MY LAST YEAR IS STARTING THE WEEK AFTER THIS ONE, AND I HAVE TO TALK TO PEOPLE TOMORROW MORNING TO MAKE SURE I CAN WORK IN A GROUP. 
> 
> AND I'M REALLY HAPPY HOW THIS CAME OUT DESPITE IT BEING REAL SHORT. BUT I GOT THAT GOOD SHIT TODODEKU IN THERE, AND SO NO ONE CAN TELL ME I'M BAITING. 
> 
> HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED, AND REMEMBER I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY GONE OVER THIS, SO MIND THE MISTAKES UNTIL AFTER I GET HOME AND LOOK THROUGH IT <3
> 
> REMEMBER, ANY SALT WILL GET A CHUCKLE OUTTA ME, NOW GOOD NIGHT!


	10. NEW STORY AFOOT

**[Uploading information]**  
[Information has been Uploaded and received]  
 **[Play Information?]**

**[Yes/No]**

**[Yes]**

**[Playing information]**

 

Hello everyone! The second Book is now out! Still sorting *minor* Bugs, but it's out there. :D

You can find it: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303611/chapters/43322186#workskin)

Or you can just look up 'Even if you think otherwise'.

Or you can just click the series and find it there.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed this second book, and continue to support me through the Third one. It gets very gay, it gets tense, tension flies all over the place, Yes there is a plot twist, though its both large af and minor. ig? It really doesn't effect the overall story. 

 

Hint, the fourth book wont come out until the 4th season is launched and I've finished writing because Book 3 wasn't put out until I've finished writing the entirety of it.

 

**[This is the end of the information. What would you like to do now?]**

**[Leave]**  
[Play again]  
[Stay]

 **[You have decided to leave]**  
_[Have a pleasant Day!]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _[WARNING!]_**  
[An Update has occurred, please stand by]  
_[Updating...]_ ****  
[Update Complete]  


[You may need to restart, are you okay with that?]

_[Manually restart?]_

**_[Yes/No]_ **

**_[Yes]_ **

_..._

_..._

_.͉.̣̘̤.̛_

_[͏̭̞G͙͇o̲͍͚̜͇o҉̸̻̯̥d̥̮͙͙̮̕͝ͅ ̷͖͍̳̩̠̻̠͠͡n̠̻̲͉̱̥i͔̲͔̹g̗͍̱̬ͅh͉͖̜͈̠̱t͉͔̫,҉͕̖̣̼̺̤ ̢̛̙̝̯̻̗͉a̵͍̲̼̦͖͡n̷̛̩̩͍̙̖͢d̵͔̗̩̮ ͕̠̬̞̠̦̦̦̱͢h̦̖̦̳a̜̼̝̲͘v͇̼̤͎e̴̯̞͎̘̺̗͙ͅ ̘̣̩̲̤̻̱͢f͖̙̤̭ụ̶̦̥̳̟̹̬n̯̳̪̬̻̝̺͡]͎͖̹͍͔͔͎̝_

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, there is a small Easter egg with the titles, but it'll make more sense once the 3rd book comes out :D
> 
> Like the last Book, Constructive comments and criticism is appreciated, and telling me where inconsistencies are will also be great, but telling me BS of 'You're unoriginal' or 'This sucks' then I hate to break it to you, but the most I will do is throw salt at you, or ignore you. Come at me :D


End file.
